It's All Different Now
by noseyMCnosey
Summary: DMHG- Rated 4 some swear words- Hermione returns to her 6th yr at Hogwarts-She has to adjust to the many changes that's going on in her life. Her life is turned upside down with a tragic loss & also the confusion about a certain blond Slytherin
1. Staring Out The Window

**It's All Different Now**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its' characters, names, or settings.**

Summary: Hermione Granger returns to the summer from her 5th year at Hogwarts, when she realizes that everything is different with her, Ron, and Harry. Feeling terrible and unwanted, she experiences a tragic loss, where she feels like no one can help her. She was wrong...

Chapter 1- Staring Out The Window

It was a bright summer's day with the golden sun shining down on the muggle city below. The sky was a perfect light blue, and the clouds floating gently above looked like tufts of white cotton balls. The muggle city of London was noisy and cheerful; it was filled with the excited energy and the sounds of movement of people traveling to their different destinations.

In the outskirts of town, away from the commute and commerce of the downtown area, there grew a beautiful forest. Trees such as evergreen, pine, maple, and even white oak with thick leaves and branches grew on this fresh earth. Many animals lived here, and creatures such as the squirrel and the chipmunk roamed around. The sounds of birds singing and streams flowing could be heard through the rustling of leaves. Many children enjoyed taking quiet walks on the trails through this forest, for they all understood that their noise could scare off the birds and the little creatures.

Right beside this forest sat a quiet neighborhood called White Oak. It had rows of big, cozy houses that looked like they were newly painted, and the window shutters gleamed against the sunshine. Each house had a perfectly mowed lawn with flowers and gardens growing. White picket fences were built around the yards, and during the summer time, water sprinklers were on during the evenings.

A visitor or a tourist that would happen to stop by would assume that everyone and everything going on in this muggle town was perfect. They would think that because of the many recreational buildings, malls, and parks, no one would ever feel lonely or bored. They would think that because of the kind people who lived here, it was impossible to feel unwanted. They would think that because of the beauty of the city, no one would be unhappy.

They however, were wrong.

In a large house sitting on the corner of White Oak Street, there lived a family of three. Mr. and Mrs. Granger (who were both dentists) were the proud parents of a very intelligent 16-year old girl. The parents, who were always kind and jolly to everyone, were especially happy during the summers when their daughter returned from the boarding school that she attended during the year.

Their teenage daughter Hermione Granger was a very pretty girl of 16, and she was known to be very intelligent. However, people around White Oak Street couldn't help feeling curious every time they passed the Grangers' house. This was because Hermione hardly ever came out of the house, and when she did, she looked like she was feeling lonely, as if she was missing something. Also, she didn't have any muggle friends, so she never went out to hang out with the other teenagers in the neighborhood.

Today was no exception.

Inside the warm cozy house of 516 White Oak Street, upstairs inside the 3rd bedroom to the left of the stairs, Hermione was once again sitting on the large window seat. She was staring out of the large window with a sad look etched on her face. The sun shinning through the bedroom highlighted her now straight light brown hair, and her honey colored eyes were flecked with gold. If only she had a smile on her face, she would have looked perfect.

As she stared out at the neighborhood below, she watched little muggle kids play and men mowing their lawns. But her thoughts drifted away to her many memories she had in Hogwarts, the school she attended during the year. She thought of the many moments of adventure, grief and excitement she and her two best friends, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, shared together. Now, she was not sure if they were her best friends anymore.

"How could this happen?" she asked herself for what seemed like the 100th time this summer. "What led to this? Was it something I did?"

Hermione was pondering over what was currently now happening with their friendship. Harry and Ron no longer talked to her since the end of their fifth year at Hogwarts. She went back to the end of that year, when she still had that bushy hair of hers. She remembered how easily they all laughed and spoke to each other, when suddenly they both stopped talking or paid any attention to her at all.

'And it's probably all because of their new girlfriends,' she thought bitterly. 'I guess they have failed to realize that in any relationship, friends always come first because they never just come and go.'

Right before the school year ended, Ron started dating Padma Patil, and Harry started dating Ginny, Ron's younger sister. They were too wrapped up in their new girlfriends to barely even notice Hermione's existence, so they soon began to disregard her. Even now during the summer, they had failed to reply any of her letters. Ron didn't even invite her to the Borrow for her usual visit, and Hermione was sure that instead of inviting her, Ron only invited Harry and Padma.

'I honestly thought that Ginny and I were close friends,' she thought. 'How could she just steal Harry away from me? He was supposed to be my best friend.'

Hermione didn't know what to do, because Ron and Harry were her comfort. She always had them for company when she was lonely, and when she was scared or worried for Harry, they both worried with her. She remembered back in her first year when they had both saved her from the mountain troll that made itself inside the school.

'But wait,' she thought, as realization dawned on her. 'How do I know that they actually cared for me? I mean, if they did care for me, they wouldn't just ditch me and throw me away the second they found 'better' people. Or, how do I know that they weren't only using me for help in their studies? '

As she thought this, a trickle of tears slid down her fair skin.

Now Hermione knew that she would never forgive Ron and Harry, for they caused her too much grief and sadness. She always worried about Harry, but he never once considered her feelings of worry and anxiety to reply any of her letters. She decided that she would just have to move on when she were to return to her sixth year at Hogwarts, and she would have to find better people who made her feel more wanted.

Her thoughts were suddenly broken when a voice called to her from downstairs.

"Hermione!" her mother called from below the stairs. "Come quick! You have an owl here for you!"

Hermione wiping her face, turned away from her window.

* * *

A/N: My descriptions of London, England are not very accurate, but they are just descriptions of what I would HOPE for it to be .


	2. The Owls

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its' characters, names, or settings.**

_Thanks for the review...  
Tropic Of Scorpio-_ You were my 1st reviewer, thx a lot buddy. I actually thought my story sucked. Yah...I know that there was nothing going on between Ron/Padma & Harry/Ginny in the end of the 5th book, but it's just a fanfic.

Chapter 2- The Owls

As Hermione padded down the hardwood stairs, she suddenly felt grateful to her mother for interrupting her train of thoughts.

'Why should I always feel miserable and sorry for myself? I should just stop the pity and move on. I don't need them anymore. I'm a big girl now.'

As she entered her bright, sun lit kitchen, Mrs. Granger observed her daughter's face.

"Is anything wrong dear?" Anne Granger asked worriedly. "You look kind of distracted."

"Don't worry Mom," Hermione replied reassuringly. "I'm fine. Just thinking about school."

"Well, speaking of school, you received an owl," Anne said. "It's probably from Hogwarts."

As Hermione untied the envelope of parchment from a tawny owl, she thought to herself, 'It's probably just a list of my school supplies.'

But when she turned the envelope over to the front, surprise caught her, for there wasn't the usual Hogwarts crest sealing it shut. Instead, messy writing was written in the front that said: 516th White Oak St. London, England.

The letter was from Ron.

'Oh my God!' Hermione thought happily. 'He's finally written to me!'

Anne, watching her daughter as a large smile spread across her face, said, "Well, don't just stand there staring at the envelope with your mouth open. Open it!"

Hermione, looking confused, asked her mom, "Didn't you just say to close my mouth? Then why do you want me to open it again?"

"I didn't mean your mouth! I meant the letter! Open it!" Anne cried.

"Oh!" Hermione laughed. "Okay then. I'll open it upstairs."

Her heart was beating, and questions were passing through Hermione's mind as she climbed back up the stairs to her bedroom. Questions like, 'Why now?' and 'What's this all about?' She was still staring down at the envelope as she entered her bedroom, but she was surprised to find an owl waiting for her outside her large window. As soon as she opened her window a fraction, the brown owl flew in, dropped a thick envelope on her feet before flying back out again.

'Yup, THIS must be my list of school supplies,' she thought, as she examined the Hogwarts crest on the front.

Hermione, now holding two letters in her hand, settled herself onto her window seat. She always sat on this seat because she felt safe and comforted whenever she looked out of the window. She turned over the 1st envelope and she took out Ron's letter. Unfolding it, she read,

_Dear Hermione,  
_

_Sorry I couldn't write or reply any of your letters sooner. But thanks a lot, because it gave me something to read while I was bored. Actually, I hardly did feel bored this summer, because I have been extremely busy with the Order. Harry and I are now full members, and we have been working around the clock everyday. Ginny and Padma__have also joined, and they are doing exceptionally well. Harry and I are of course very happy that we chose them to be our girlfriends. They give us a much better reputation than we used to have for the past five years, when we were with some of our old friends. I bet you are wondering why you were not asked to join the Order personally. Well, when they asked us to recommend two people that we knew of that had potential, we recommended Padma and Ginny. We really would've recommended you, honest… hope you don't take it personally. Well, I hope you are enjoying your summer, and we'll see you on September the 1st._

_  
Love, Ron_

Hermione could feel her face burn with humiliation, anger and embarrassment. Her hands were slightly shaking as she slowly put the letter down on her lap. She turned her head and she stared out the window.

'Love, Ron... my ass!' she thought angrily. She could feel the blood rushing through her head. 'How dare they! After all I've done for them!'

Hermione was so angry that she couldn't even think straight. So many angry thoughts filled her head, and she couldn't stop the thoughts of horrible things that she wished would happen to them.

"AUGH!" she cried angrily, as she scrunched up the letter in a ball before flinging it across the room at her bedroom door. "I AM SO STUPID! SO STUPID, SO STUPID, SO STUPID! HOW COULD I HAVE EVEN GOTTEN MY STUPID HOPES UP! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME! I AM SUPPOSED TO BE SMARTER THAN THAT! AUGH! I HATE THEM!"

And with that, she grabbed her purse before storming out of her bedroom and down the stairs.

"Mom," she cried. "I'm going out!"

"Okay honey," Anne called back.

But Hermione didn't hear her mother, for she was already out the front door. She was so angry that she forgot all about her second letter, laying on her window seat, waiting to be opened.


	3. The Black Lake

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its' characters, names, or settings.**

Chapter 3- The Black Lake

The inky blackness of the sky covered the land like a blanket. The full moon and the stars were very visible, for it was a cloudless night. There were thousands and thousands of stars above, some in large clusters, and many spread out. They lit up the land with a faint and eerie silver glow. The lake below looked like a sea of black, and the moon's reflection rippled against the small waves breaking the still of the vast lake. A pavement trail circled the lake, for people enjoyed taking strolls during the daytime. Wooden benches also sat around the large body of water.

Tonight, as the moon shone down on the land, it also shone down on a blonde head. The blond hair belonged to a very handsome 16-year old boy by the name of Draco Malfoy. His eyes were a gray color that held many dark and mysterious secrets. If one were to look right into the depths of his eyes, they wouldn't be able to help feeling shivers travel up and down their spine. He had fair clear skin and was lean, well built, and fit. Soft strands of his blond hair fell over his forehead, giving him a more mysterious look. He had a soft, serene expression on his face as he looked out into the wide lake, but his gray eyes were dark and sad.

He was there for one reason, and only one reason. That reason was to get away from all the pain that he suffered in the large manor house that sat in the far distance on top of a small hill. The manor was beautifully built from the outside, with its large acres of lawn stretching out around it. Although it was physically beautiful, the happenings inside were far from pretty.

"Why?" Draco quietly asked himself, as he let out a sigh that broke the silence of his surroundings.

He watched the small waves ruin the smoothness of the black lake, and in the far distance, he could hear the cries of crickets as they called out to one another. He shut his eyes, and images started to pass through his mind.

They were happy images of his childhood, before him reaching the age of 13. Memories passed through his mind of him in-between his parents while they strolled hand in hand around the lake; memories of him with a smile plastered on his face and laughter ringing through his ears; memories of him when he used to be happy.

But when he turned 13, everything changed...

His father Lucius began to take monthly trips without returning for long periods of time, and Draco knew it had to do with business for the Dark Lord. When he wasn't going on deatheater gatherings and he happened to be at home, Lucius would lock himself up in his den. Draco's mother Narcissa, never took it well, so she never left her bedroom. This left Draco neglected, alone, and uncared for in the large manor, so he would go to the aid of the house elves if he ever grew hungry.

And now, his father was locked up in Azkaban... and for whom? A half-blood that Lucius and many others happened to worship? It didn't make any sense…

Draco was raised as a muggle-hater and a worshiper of He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named his whole life. But now that his father was locked away, he found himself beginning to think otherwise. Why were the deatheaters and the Dark Lord such hypocrites? They went on and on about how muggles were filth, but yet, here were deatheaters obeying a half-blood's every command. And now that Lucius was locked up in prison, Draco felt confused. He also felt free from all of the pressures he got from his father to follow in his footsteps as the next deatheater in the family.

Narcissa, who now felt thoroughly depressed, took it unto herself in drinking large amounts of alcohol every night. She only tried to ease the pain that she was receiving from her loneliness.

And this was why Draco was here tonight, watching the quiet movements of the black lake in front of him. He had to get away from his mother crying, slurring, and ranting nonsense every time she tried to talk. He knew now... he finally understood... that the pain of being deserted must have turned his mother crazy.

But that wasn't what bothered Draco the most tonight. What bothered him the most was that he felt ashamed, lost and confused.

He felt like this, because he found himself not wanting to follow in his father's footsteps as a deatheater anymore. He understood now that every single thing that he believed in his whole life was wrong. Killing muggles was wrong. Muggles were just as good as pureblooded wizards. He was always taught to be the center of attention or the ringleader of things, but why he would give up his whole life to work as a slave for someone ELSE was beyond him.

But what hurt him the most was the guilt he felt; the guilt of acting like everyone was below him; the guilt of ever calling anyone mudblood or filth. He felt especially horrible for acting like he was so cold and had no feelings for others the whole time that he was at Hogwarts.

A sigh escaped his soft lips as these last thoughts drifted away. He knew he had to change to become a better person. But for now, he saw his future as something that was blank, unclear, and dark... dark as the black lake spread out in front of him tonight.


	4. Finally Feeling Happy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its' characters, names, or settings.**

Chapter 4- Finally Feeling Happy

_Thanks for the reviews..._

_Chiyoko: Thanks a lot, and I will continue writing._

_Ravenilia: Also thanks for your review and don't worry about what's_ _in the letter, cuz you'll read about it in this chapter…_

_Thanks to everyone else who reviewed. I was really shocked to see all of them pouring in! And..._

_To: DaNz LuVeR – ToEjAm-( )- 1st of all, I KNOW that there is no actual White Oak Street... that's why it's called a fan FICTION! About the name thingy, well... I kind of think that it would be inappropriate… half of your review didn't even make sense. You're a loser!_

_

* * *

_

As Hermione stormed out of her house, she was met with the warmth of the bright sun shinning on her face. She was grateful that she happened to be wearing a red spaghetti-strap tank top with her flared blue jeans, for it was quite hot outside.

Hermione didn't know exactly where she was heading. She only knew that she needed to cool off, because she felt like her blood was boiling.

'AUGH! I hate them SO much!' she thought to herself angrily.

Hermione couldn't believe how much hurt and betrayal she was feeling right now. Even though she felt completely useless without Ron or Harry, she knew that she would never forgive them for the way they treated and used her. She saved their lives in countless occasions and she helped them every chance she got, but to find out that they were only using her... it was unbearable for her. She would somehow need all the help she could get to move on.

All of a sudden, Hermione found herself missing Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom terribly. She didn't know exactly why that was.

'Maybe it's because we experienced so much together at the end of last year at the Ministry of Magic,' she suggested to herself. 'And I guess if I were to properly think about it, those two were the only ones who actually appreciated me... although Luna IS a bit odd.'

She laughed out loud at the thought of Luna.

'Losing Harry and Ron makes me realize how I took them for granted the whole time we were in Hogwarts. It's making me regret not trying to get to know them better. As soon as I get back home I'll write to them, because it's been a while since I last wrote to them and I miss them a lot. I think that they are the ones who can probably help me out,' she thought.

As Hermione jerked out of her deep thinking, she found herself entering the downtown area of London. The further she walked, the louder the noises of people and cars around her rang through her ears. Tall buildings and shops were lined up on each side of the wide busy streets, and many people were moving around here and there.

Hermione felt a rush of happiness as she glanced at the plenty of stores around her because she loved to wander and explore the city. She soon found herself browsing through racks of clothing in many different stores as she shopped for a while. After finishing with her spending for the day, she stood outside wondering what to do next, for she didn't feel like heading back home just yet.

'Hey,' she thought to herself happily, as an idea formed in her head. 'Now that I'm here, I can visit Sharon, and she ALWAYS knows how to make me feel better.'

Sharon Eggleton was her godmother, who happened to be the only other witch she knew in this muggle city. Although she was just a squib, she was Hermione's favorite adult because she always understood her; Hermione trusted her with every single one of her secrets.

It seemed like no time at all passed for Hermione before she found herself sitting in a large comfortable living room telling the pretty, gentle lady in front of her all about her troubles, hopes and fears.

* * *

Later on, during sunset, as the sky was turning different shades of orange and red, Hermione had just returned home from her trip to downtown London. She could hear the soft voices of her parents preparing dinner together in the kitchen as she let herself into the house.

Hermione sighed.

A sudden feeling of calm had settled inside her as she slowly made her way up the hard wood stairs to her bedroom. She never knew how or why her parents had this kind of effect on her. They somehow always made her realize that some things were just not worth it, and this happened to be one of those times.

"Ron and Harry are SO not worth my time and misery," she told herself, as she dumped her purchases of clothing on her soft bed.

She made her way across her bedroom toward her large window. She was about to sit down on the window seat, when she looked down and saw the second unopened letter waiting for her.

Picking it up, she realized that it was in fact a Hogwarts letter due to the Hogwarts crest that sealed the front of the envelope. Opening the letter, she read:

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected as Head Girl this year. You, the Head Boy, and the prefects will be staying in the Head's Quarter for the whole year. It includes a bedroom for each of you, a common room, and washrooms._

_Attached is a list of the new supplies needed for this year and your head badge. The Hogwarts Express will be waiting for you on September the 1st._

_We hope you will do an excellent job of representing our school with your new duties as Head Girl.  
_  
_Yours truly, _

_Deputy Headmistress,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall  
_  
Hermione's face cracked into a grin as she pulled out the gleaming silver badge and the list of Hogwarts supplies.

'Excellent!' she thought happily to herself. 'Now that I won't be staying in the Gryffindor tower, it will be a lot easier not to confront them. By giving them the silent treatment, they might just learn the value of friendship and they may just realize what they have lost. Hopefully they may even learn to never, EVER betray the trust of their now EX-best friend.'

Feeling better than she did all summer, Hermione looked out of the window and she watched the sun disappear over the horizon, officially putting an end to the long, summer's day.


	5. I Wonder Who

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its' characters, names, or settings.**

Chapter 5- I Wonder Who...

_Thanks for the reviews..._

_evil purple cliffie bunny, Shadow on the Wall, jasminmalfoy, Gingitsune Girl, someone, freedome-rules, Swimmerkitti, hobbs-devil69. And..._

_gazy- Be Patient! You do realize that I am also a person who needs sleep._

_

* * *

_  
"Master Malfoy, Master Malfoy!" squeeked Poodle the house elf as he hurried to Draco while holding up a parchment envelope. "You is received a letter from school jus' now!"

"Alright," Draco said as he dismissed the house elf after grabbing the thick envelope from his small hands.

With an eyebrow raised in anticipation, he unfolded the letter and read:

_Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy,  
_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected as Head Boy this year. You, the Head Girl, and the prefects will be staying in the Head's quarter for the whole year. It includes a bedroom for each of you, a common room, and bathrooms.  
Attached is a list of the new supplies needed for this year and your head badge. The Hogwarts Express will be waiting for you on September the 1st.  
We hope you will do an excellent job of representing our school with your new duties as Head Boy.  
_

_Yours truly,_

_Deputy Headmistress, _

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

"Finally… Hogwarts is providing better comfort and service," he said, revealing some signs of his spoiled persona. "But I wonder who the Head Girl is..."

* * *

A/N: Sorry this one is really short. 


	6. September First

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its' characters, names, or settings.**

Chapter 6- September The First

"Beep, beep! Beep, beep! Beep, beep! Beep, beep!"

"Augh!" groaned Hermione, as she rolled over to the other side of her bed and slammed her fist down onto the loud, beeping alarm clock.

She tried to shut her eyes again, but the bright sunlight streaming through her large window kept her from falling back asleep.

'Well... I might as well...' she thought in defeat, as she yawned and finally jumped out of her bed. 'I better hurry up though, or I'll miss the Hogwarts Express.'

And with that thought, Hermione hopped into the steaming hot shower where she washed herself up for about 30 minutes, before coming back out.

Finally feeling awake and refreshed, but dripping wet, she dried herself up with a soft fluffy towel before changing into beige cargo capris and a small brown tee. Then, after brushing her teeth and blow-drying, she combed out her straight, shiny, light brown hair. As a final touch, she applied a little bit of mascara and some lip-gloss before she was completely ready.

Grabbing her already packed trunk, Hermione dragged it down the stairs after her, creating loud, thumping noises as the luggage bounced off each hard-wood step.

As soon as she reached the bottom step, Anne's voice called out from in the kitchen, "Hermione, are you up yet? It's time for breakfast!"

"Coming!" Hermione hollered back, as she made her way into the sweet-smelling kitchen.

* * *

The loud echoing and clattering sounds of voices, footsteps, trolleys and trains pulling in could be heard all around Hermione, as she pushed the rattling trolley in front of her. It was already loaded with her Hogwarts trunk and her cat Crookshanks. 

She had just finished saying goodbye to her parents before they drove off, leaving her alone to live independently for another school year. Every time she had to say goodbye to them, Hermione would got a sinking feeling in her stomach. This time, however, it felt much worse. But, she thought that it was probably only because this was the time when she needed them the most. So, Hermione just shook her head and tried not to worry too much about it, for the thought reassured her a bit.

"3... 4... 5..." Hermione counted as she passed each of the train platforms.

Kings Cross was unusually busy and crowded with people at this time of year. Hermione passed many fast-moving people who had some kind of luggage trailing behind them. She passed many of the train conductors, and many benches with people reading newspapers or drinking coffee.

"8... 9... 9 & ¾," she finished, as she stopped walking and stood facing the large pillar that divided platforms 9 and 10.

Glancing cautiously around her to make sure that no muggle was watching, Hermione casually pushed the trolley in front of her through the pillar. She kept her eyes closed until she heard the sounds of the Hogwarts Express in front of her.

Opening her eyes, she was greeted with the sight of a large scarlet train that stood majestically over the tracks. Many Hogwarts students were moving around as they loaded their luggages onto the train and said farewell to their parents. As Hermione finished loading her trunk onto the train, she looked around her and found that she recognized many of the students as some of her friends or classmates. But, it seemed like no one recognized her just yet

'It must be because my hair isn't a bushy and tangled mess anymore,' she thought to herself, as she boarded the train.

After a couple of minutes of walking down the train in search for an empty compartment, she muttered to herself, "Thank goodness I didn't run into either Ron or Harry so far."

But as Hermione turned a right corner and bumped into a tall, broad figure, she knew that she had spoken too soon.


	7. Riding the Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its' characters, names, or settings.**

Chapter 7- Riding the Hogwarts Express

_Thanks for the reviews…_

_nay and Hannah. And…_

_GEmory: Thanks a lot buddy! You wrote me some awesome reviews that actually gave me some ideas for how I am gonna improve the plot. Thanks a lot, and I'll try to update more often. I was just having a little writer's block but I'm back on track!_

_

* * *

_

'UH OH!' thought Hermione, panicking. 'Just walk away!'

She stared to back away from him, but Harry, who finally recognized her, said in a shocked voice, "Hermione? Is that really you? Wow, you've changed so much… it's amazing!"

With all her effort, Hermione avoided eye contact with him and remained silent. Instead of looking up at him, she looked over his right shoulder in an attempt to avoid his eyes, but was met with the sight of the retreating back of a tall blonde guy who was leaving a compartment behind Harry.

'Who is that guy?' Hermione asked herself, as she started to walk past Harry to get to the mysterious boy who was making his way down the corridor. 'How come I've never seen him before? Maybe he's new here.'

Hermione's thoughts were shattered when she felt a hand grab her arm, stopping her from walking any further. Turning around, she remained avoiding eye contact.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked feeling annoyed. "Why are you ignoring me? What's your problem?"

Hermione felt a sudden rush of anger coursing through her blood. She furiously thought to herself, 'What's MY problem? He's actually asking me what MY problem is? How can he act like he did nothing wrong and that everything is the same between us? Oh, he has **some** nerve to even talk to me like that!'

Before Hermione could even think, she spat out, "GO TO HELL WHERE YOU AND RON BELONG!"

As she walked away, Harry was left feeling speechless and confused. However, when he suddenly felt Ginny linking her arm through his, turning and pulling him away, all thoughts of Hermione left him.

* * *

Hermione knew that she had to find him. She didn't know exactly why, but she thought that it was curiosity that forced her to want to find out who he was and why she hadn't seen him before. She felt like she needed to find out if he was new to Hogwarts or not. She didn't understand why she HAD to know everything, but that was Hemione for you, and she had long ago accepted it.

The loud whistle of the Hogwarts Express startled her, as noises of last minute boarding and farewells could be heard from outside on the station's platform.

As Hermione walked down the train corridor, it seemed like a lot more people took notice of her. Calls of "Hi Hermione!", "Looking good!", "It's good to see you again", and even "I've missed you so much!" all came as a surprise to her.

'Wow… I actually feel better that I'm not with Harry and Ron anymore,' Hermione thought happily to herself. 'I mean, now that I think about it, every time I was with Harry, people were too scared to talk to me. All they ever did was point and whisper. I feel like I'm so much more respected now. I wonder why that is. I'm still the same person, except a lot more independent now.'

But Hermione was just too modest and selfless to realize that people had always respected her because of her wonderful intelligence, kindness, and respect for everyone. She had helped almost every passenger on the train with some kind of schoolwork or problem, and she was well appreciated by the houses of Gryfinndor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff.

She continued to walk in search for the blonde haired boy, searching through the rows of Hogwarts students that had just boarded the train. It took her a while before she finally realized that she had been searching for him for over 15 minutes now.

Sighing in defeat, she thought, 'Oh great! I've defiantly lost him. I'll just have to give up and look for him later. I might as well search for Luna & Neville now.'

As if on cue, Hermione whipped around when she heard the dreamy voice of Luna calling her from behind.

"Hermione! Is that you? Over here!"

Neville was Hermione's fellow Gryfinndor 6th year, and Luna was a Ravenclaw entering 5th year at Hogwarts. They were both standing outside an open compartment door waving her over. Hermione grinned at the sight of them as she made her way towards them. She gave both Luna and Neville a large hug before they entered the compartment together.

"Oh, it's so nice to see you guys again!" Hermione exclaimed as she set her trunk down on the rack. Holding Crookshanks in her arms, she walked over to the seats and plopped herself down in-between Neville and Luna.

"It's good to see you too," replied Luna. "How was your summer? Did you meet with Harry and Ron as usual?"

A dark look passed Hermione's usual cheerful face in response to this question. Catching this, Luna and Neville exchanged surprised looks. They both suddenly had a feeling that they knew exactly what was bothering her.

When she remained silent, Neville said quietly, "Hermione, it's okay. You don't have to tell us if you don't want to. Don't worry about it."

"Yah," Luna agreed nodding her head, which made her blonde curly locks bounce. "If you don't want to talk to us about Harry and Ron, then that's okay. You can tell us when you're ready. And you don't need them anyways. We've noticed that you look a lot happier without them."

Hermione, who couldn't help the feeling of gratitude that she now felt, replied, "Thanks so much you guys. I really appreciate it. I just don't think I can ever talk to them anymore."

However, the conversation soon turned a lot cheerful as the train chugged along through the land. The three of them talked about their summers and about what they were going to look forward to for the new school year. As they began to discuss the dress robes that appeared on their Hogwarts supplies list for this year, Hermione suddenly looked down at her watch. Realizing the time, she jumped up from her seat.

"Oh my gosh! I have to meet in the prefects' compartment. Oh dear! I also have to meet with the Head Boy! I'm so sorry you guys, but I have to leave. I'll be sure to talk to you later!"

And with that, Hermione rushed out of the compartment and raced down the corridor. She said to herself out loud, "Silly me! How could you forget? You're supposed to be Head Girl! You're supposed to be on time to the meetings and the duties! Do you even know what they're going to think about you now?"

However, she slowed down when she approached a closed compartment door with a golden plate nailed to it that read 'Prefects Only'. She opened the door slightly, and peeking her head through the door, she found that everyone was already seated and waiting for her.

Blushing slightly as she walked in, she said apologetically to the faces that smiled up at her, "Sorry for being late. I got held up."

"Oh, good day 'Mione!" Ron happily welcomed her.

However, even though he walked right up to her, Hermione kept her promise to herself and ignored him. Instead, she turned up her nose before setting off to sit beside a Ravenclaw prefect. Ron, who looked confused, followed her and asked, "'Mione, what's your problem?"

Feeling everyone's eyes on her, Hermione knew she had to say something in order for him to stop taking to her. She replied in a cold, dry voice, "I am NOT talking to you, so don't even bother trying. If I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut, unless you want to visit Madam Pomfry on your first day back!"

Looking confused, Ron said nothing and turned away.

'Serves him right,' Hermione thought, as the meeting resumed.

She was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she was completely unaware of her mysterious blond haired boy sitting in the very same compartment. She was also unaware that he had watched the whole incident, and that he remained watching her with his piercing gray eyes.


	8. Oddities

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its' characters, names, or settings.**

Chapter 8- Oddities 

It was now dusk, and the bright orange sun was slowly beginning to set against the light purple sky. A soft breeze blew gently against the blades of grass that grew on the many fields. However, the silence all around was broken with the chugging of the scarlet Hogwarts Express traveling northward through the land.

Inside the train, in the prefects' compartment, the meeting still continued. It was a very important meeting, but the two Heads were not paying any attention. The Head Boy and Head Girl were the most important people in the compartment, but yet, they were both too absorbed in their own thoughts to participate in the meeting that was now being held. And, no one really took any notice of their odd behavior either. Everyone was seated together on the seats, except for the Slytherins, who sat a little farther away from the group. A pug-faced looking girl by the name of Pansy Parkinson was seated beside the handsome blonde haired boy.

Draco Malfoy was the only one in the compartment who didn't show any signs of surprise as he watched the harsh exchange that had occurred earlier between Ron and Hermione. He did feel astonished however, but it was his nature to not let any of his feelings from ever surfacing.

'What's going on?' he asked himself as he watched Hermione with his eyebrows raised. 'I see the Golden Trio now has their own issues. I wonder what it could be about.'

He continued to watch Hermione as she drifted off into her own thoughts. He watched her lean her head back against the window behind her. Her straight light hair framed her face perfectly, but she had a sad, yet thoughtful look on her face. The sky outside was now dark, and the stream of silver light coming from the moon lit up her hair. The golden flecks in her honey colored eyes gave them a bright look. Draco suddenly felt a light flutter in his stomach; he felt weightless.

'Snap out of it!' he told himself. But he continued to stare at her. 'She's changed so much, and in more ways than one. She looks a lot more independent.'

"The meeting is now adjourned," said a voice, taking both him and Hermione by surprise as they both jerked back to reality.

As everyone stood up and made their way to the door, Draco remained still. He continued to watch Hermione as she finally began taking notice of everyone around her. He watched her look around the room when suddenly, her eyes landed on him. Her face brightened with surprise at the sight of him, as if she had suddenly recognized him from somewhere. To Draco's surprise, a soft blush had crept up on her cheeks as she remaining staring at him. He raised an eyebrow at her.

'Um, why is she staring at me like that?' Draco asked himself, feeling very confused. 'What's wrong with her?'

He continued to stare back until she took control of herself and stopped blushing. Then, he was surprised once more when she gave him a small smile before she turned around and walked out of the compartment door.

"Draco, are you alright?" asked Pansy, coming up from behind him. "You didn't say a thing throughout the entire meeting."

"I'm alright," Draco replied, as he looked into her dark blue eyes. "Let's go back to our compartment. I think Crabbe and Goyle will be there by now, and I haven't seen them in a while."

Pansy nodded, and Draco wrapping his right arm around her shoulders, walked out with her into the train corridor. When Pansy rested her head against his arm, Draco suddenly felt a lot better then he did all summer. He really liked Pansy, and he felt nice having his arms around her, but he couldn't stop thinking about a certain muggle-born, and how much she had changed over the summer.


	9. Home Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its' characters, names, or settings**

Chapter 9- Home Again

_Thanks for the reviews…_

_w.m. spearmints fabric: Lol, thankz again for all the help. _

_gazy: Thanks again for your review. I am working my butt off trying to make you peeps happy, I swear. I am like updating 3 times a day or something._

_GEmory: OMG! You are so cool! You give me like the best reviews! And they are so long, which by the way, makes me feel really grateful. LOL! YAH! Thanks a lot, and I'm seriously getting a lot of my ideas for my plot from all of your reviews. _

_LOL: I agree. . . Poodle is a weird name. . . but I have a weird sense of humor._

_fdsghhrate: Thanks for your review, but don't worry about the whole Pansy/Draco thingy, cuz this IS a DM/HG fic… just wait and see. ;)_

_Jai: Thanks for the suggestions. Now I need to know what I can improve on._

confused: Well, I'm sorry if I might've offended you with the name Poodle, but I think you are overreacting over a smallest thing. What's wrong with the name Poodle? I mean, it was just something random that I thought of… didn't know that you would "care".

_

* * *

_

Already changed into her Hogwarts robes, Hermione got out of the carriage with Luna and Neville. The train ride earlier had been very long and Hermione thought that it was quite eventful for her to find out that the unrecognizable guy she had earlier been searching for was none other than Draco Malfoy. At the very thought of it, Hermione felt herself blushing.

'I wonder why he's so different now,' she thought, still pink in the face. 'Usually, he would've made some kind of snide remark, but this time he didn't… he didn't even smirk at me. His personality change is making him even look different.'

As Hermione thought about this, she was suddenly pushed forwards.

"What the-!" Neville exclaimed in surprise.

Turning left to see what had happened, it was suddenly very apparent to Hermione that Ron and Padma, who were now walking past them arm in arm, had clearly pushed themselves right by her, They were closely followed by Harry and Ginny as they marched into the school.

"Watch where you're going!" Luna called after them.

Turning to Hermione, Neville asked, "You okay, 'Mione?"

Nodding and looking calm, she replied, "Yah. Don't worry about it, Nev'… I'll be fine. They don't even exist to me anymore."

And with that said, they entered Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Entrance Hall was brightly lit, warm, and the voices and footsteps of everyone echoed against the marble floors and stone walls.

Hermione sighed deeply as she looked around her. The sheer size of Hogwarts astounded her. She always had a feeling of welcoming every time she walked through these doors.

As she, Neville and Luna made their way towards the Great Hall, they stopped shortly at the sound of Peeves' voice. After listening more closely, they realized that he was singing an inappropriate song loudly overhead as he floated around near the high ceiling.

The Entrance Hall rang with laughter, and everyone continued making their way through the large doors that opened into the Great Hall. Neville, Luna and Hermione were still chuckling at Peeves's behavior as they plopped themselves down at the Gryffindor table, with Hermione and Luna on either side of Neville. On Hermione's left sat Dean Thomas, across from her sat Lavender Brown, and across from Neville, sat Parvati Patil. They were all fellow Gryffindors.

'Finally,' Hermione thought as she looked around. 'I thought this day would never come.'

She looked up at the Enchanted Ceiling, feeling overwhelmed by the number of stars that were spread out above her. Then, she slowly rotated her head around the dim candle-lit hall taking everything in. Her eyes wandered around, when they took in the last group of students that sat down in their house tables. Although a lot of the Hogwarts students were talking about their summers, many sat facing the Head Table looking hungry and impatient as they stared at Dumbledore, waiting.

Hermione's eyes also rested upon the teachers that sat behind the Head's Table, facing all of the students. Dumbledore of course was seated at the center, and he was having a quiet conversation with a stern looking professor by the name of Minerva McGonagall. When Hermione looked at Hagrid, he caught her eye before giving her a wink. Beside him sat Professor Snape, and he had a thoughtful expression on his face as if he was deep in thought, which was highly unusual. But what surprised her the most was the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher that sat beside Snape.

It was Tonks.

"Oh my gosh!" gasped Hermione as she stared at her in surprise.

Dean, who had heard Hermione's little outburst, asked, "What is it, 'Mione?"

"Look at who our new DADA teacher is!" exclaimed Hermione, as she jerked her head towards the direction of where Tonks sat.

"Hey," Luna said happily as she turned towards where Hermione was pointing. "Is that really Tonks? Oh my gosh! I can't believe it's actually her."

"Who is she?" asked Lavender.

Neville replied excitedly, "Her name is Tonks. You'll like her right away, because she's really cool."

"Well, we can all see that," said Parvati, who had now joined into the conversation. "I love her purple hair. She looks so cool!"

Parvati was Padma's sister, and Lavender's best friend. She also belonged to the Gryffindor house, and although Hermione really disliked Padma, Parvati was completely different. She got along with her fairly well, considering the fact that she, Parvati, and Lavender used to share the same room with Ginny for about 5 years now.

For a moment again, Hermione dazed off into her own thoughts. But this time, she was reminiscing over all of the fun nights that she had spent with Lavender, Ginny and Parvati while they stayed up late at night chatting about everything. Now, she had to stay with all the other prefects in the Heads Quarter, away from Parvati and Lavender. Hermione found herself feeling more and more anxious about her new living quarter.

Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't notice that a certain gray-eyed Slytherin was once again watching her every move.

* * *

As Draco sat down at the Slytherin table, he couldn't help feeling a rush of warm relief to be back at his one true home. 

'Finally,' he thought to himself, as he looked down the long house table to see all of his friends sitting and chatting together. 'I am finally away from that horrible woman and that horrible house I used to call home.'

Thoughts about what his father would be doing this minute in an Azkaban cell invaded his mind as he felt Pansy plop herself down on the seat right beside him. He didn't really care much about Lucius, since he began neglecting him after turning 13. But, Draco could still feel the fear chill his bones at the thought of his father; fear of him finding out that he had no intention in following his footsteps to the dark side.

As these thoughts ran through his mind, he let out a deep sigh of which Pansy heard.

"Draco, what's wrong?" she asked turning to him.

"Nothing," he replied. "I'm just feeling really hungry."

"Oh, okay then," Pansy replied, giving him a warm smile before turning around to talk to Blaise.

'I can't let her know what I'm thinking. She'll hate me as soon as she finds out. What's she going to say once she knows that I'm turning my back on every single thing that all of us Slytherins have believed in?' Draco asked himself. He watched her smile as she spoke to Blaise. She looked so happy that moment that Draco didn't feel like contemplating over his future anymore.

'Why am I worrying so much?' he thought. 'I'll try to forget about it. . . at least just for tonight.'

He looked around him, and noticed with satisfaction that there were a lot more people in Slytherin than there were in the other houses. Draco then glanced over at the Gryffindor table, when a feeling of unease settled inside him.

'Why is something really different in this picture?' he asked himself, as he watched all of the Gryffindors laughing and talking as they exchanged stories with each other.

Suddenly, it hit him. He had just realized that in the past, every time he turned his head to look at the Gryffindors, he would subconsciously first glance at his archenemies, the Golden Trio. But now he couldn't find them anywhere, and he was searching for them without even realizing it.

'But where are they?' he asked himself, as he looked down their table. He finally spotted Harry and Ron, but Hermione wasn't sitting with them. Instead, they were only sitting with Ron's younger sister.

'Maybe that's why I couldn't find them; they're not even sitting together.'

All three of them looked like they were deep in conversation and as Draco observed them a little longer, he watched them all glance down the table at the same time. Following their gaze, his gray eyes landed on a dark haired girl sitting on the left of whom Draco knew to be the clumsy Longbottom. Just like the first time, it took him a moment to realize that he, as well as Harry, Ron, and Ginny, were all staring at Hermione.

'She's changed so much,' Draco thought again. 'But why isn't she sitting with her little friends?'

Suddenly remembering the harsh exchangement that had occurred in the train, Draco thought in amazement, 'It looks like the Golden Trio is no more. But I must admit. . . Granger does look a lot better and well off without those two goons with her. And, it looks like I'm not the only one who thinks so.'

He thought this as soon as he saw everybody around her laugh at a joke she said. Then, everyone at her end of the Gryffindor table leaned forward towards Hermione to listen to more of what she was saying.

'It looks like the muggle-born is a lot more popular now,' Draco observed. 'But I wonder why she's getting so much attention. Maybe it's because she's changed, and she's not with Potter and Weasley anymore. She never did look so good when she was them anyone.'

He then watched everyone laugh out loud again as Hermione finished speaking. She smiled mischievously, as she flipped her straight hair over her shoulders. He felt his stomach give a lurch when she laughed again at a comment that Longbottom had just told her. Draco watched her eyes in wonder, shifting to gaze up at the Enchanted Ceiling with a peaceful look on her face that told him she was deep in thought.

Finally breaking his gaze from the Gryffindor table, Draco shook his head before turning back to Pansy.

The last thing he saw before granting all of his attention to his girlfriend was of Harry, Ron and Ginny turning back to their food, away from Hermione. But Ginny was the last one to stop staring, and when Ron and Harry weren't looking, she exchanged an angry and jealous look with Padma, who was sitting not too far away at the Ravenclaw table.


	10. The Heads' Quarter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its' characters, names, or settings.**

Chapter 10- The Heads' Quarter

_Thanks for the reviews. . ._

_nay, gazy. And… _

_GEmory: Thanks a lot for ALL of your reviews! I swear, you give me like the best and longest reviews, which make me feel guilty if I don't end up updating for a day. _

_Angelic-Winkles: I seriously love your pen name. Where'd you even think of it up? And please don't worry. . . I will be updating a lot._

_Chach-A-Lot: I swear, this has GOT to be a coincidence, cuz you are like one of favorite authors. Thanks a lot buddy. But I dunno why that "confused girl" got offended so badly. Maybe he/she just must've had some bad experiences with poodles before. I'll keep updating, as long as you continue with all of your wicked ass stories!_

_

* * *

_

"Attention please! Attention please!" Professor Dumbledore's loud voice boomed across the Great Hall, silencing everyone as they looked up at him and gave him all of their attention. "Before you all go off to your dormitories, I would like to meet with all of the prefects and the two heads right now."

Loud noise erupted after this short speech; everybody started talking as they got up from their house tables after getting dismissed to their dormitories. A couple of people from each of the four houses however, stayed behind for their prefect/head's meeting with Dumbledore.

"See you later 'Mione!" called Luna and Neville, as they walked out of the Great Hall together.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, and you guys can visit me in my dormitory anytime you want!" Hermione called back to them.

'It's going to be very hard to avoid Ron and Padma, since they are prefects and will have to also stay in the Heads' Quarter. But, you're going to have to act like they're not even there,' Hermione reminded herself, as she got up from the Gryffindor table to make her way across the hall to the head table, where Dumbledore stood waiting for all the heads and prefects. 'Remember. . . Ron doesn't exist anymore. Ron doesn't exist anymore. You are doing fine without the both of them, and just look at how many new friends you are making.'

As Hermione finished with this last thought, she found herself standing in front of where Professor Dumbledore was standing. All of the prefects were already gathered there, including Head Boy, Draco Malfoy. They circled around Dumbledore, waiting for him to speak. Looking around, she noticed that apart from Ron and Padma, there were others standing with her: there was Pansy Parkinson, the Slytherin prefect, Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott, who were both the prefects for Hufflepuff, and Anthony Goldstein, who with Padma, were the prefects for Ravenclaw.

"Oh great!" Hermione grumbled to herself, as she felt nauseous at the sight of Ron and Padma holding hands to her right. "Maybe I shouldn't even look at them at all while I'm here in Hogwarts."

"I am glad to see you all here," Dumbledore spoke, as he looked down at them in a gentle manner, with his glittering blue eyes. "I'd like to first congratulate you for being exceptional students here at Hogwarts, and special congratulations to our new Head Boy and Head Girl."

When everyone clapped, Hermione felt her face grow hot, as she couldn't help beaming.. Draco, however, just nodded his head with an unreadable expression on his face.

"I hope you will all do an outstanding job this year in representing our school," he continued on. "You will all have to work hard together on your duties and in organizing clubs, activities, and events. Is there any questions before I show you where you will be staying for the rest of the year?"

When nobody answered, he said, "Well then, let's go," before leading them out of the Great Hall through the now empty corridors.

By now, everyone was already in their dormitories. The sounds of the group's footsteps and voices echoed along the empty halls. Professor Dumbledore walked ahead of the pack, as he led them through many different staircases and passages. Following him close behind, were Padma, Ron, Hannah, and Ernie, all in a heated discussion over who would win the Quidditch Cup this year. Behind him, Pansy and Draco walked together hand in hand as they quietly talked among themselves. At the back of the group, Hermione was absorbed in a deep conversation with Ravenclaw prefect, Anthony Goldstein, who was now quite eager to speak with her.

"I've heard so much about you and your really high grades," Anthony was telling her. "Except for last year when we were in the DA together, I never did get around to introducing myself to you."

"Why not?" asked Hermione.

Anthony remained silent for a moment, as if he were thinking about a good reply, before finally answering, "Well. . . I guess it must've been the two guys you always hung out with. . . Harry Potter and that loud mouthed red-head."

Hermione laughed at this, and as he looked into her brown eyes, he continued on, "They were always with you, and you always with them. I couldn't really find a proper time for me to speak to you, even though I found you to be a very interesting person."

"Thanks," Hermione replied blushing. Was this guy hitting on her? She giggled to herself as she thought, 'Anthony is so eager to talk to me, and I barely even know him. In fact, if he wasn't a prefect, I would never have known that he belonged to Hogwarts.'

'But, is this what everyone else thinks too? Was is it really because of Ron and Harry that very few people spoke to me in the past? Oh my gosh! That's so funny!' she thought, as realization hit her. 'All this time, popular-hungry Ron and Harry always thought that it was because of me that they didn't have such good reputations. But, it's always been the other way around!'

Anthony, glancing curiously sideways to Hermione, asked, "How come you don't hang out with either of them anymore? I didn't see you guys together on the train, nor did I see you guys sitting together at the feast."

Lowering her voice so neither Ron or Padma could hear, Hermione replied, "Oh, well. . . I've been having some disputes with them that I'd rather not talk about. But, it's much better this way, with me not with them anymore."

"Yah," he agreed. "I can definitely see that. You are WAY too good for them."

Hermione, now blushing again, changed the subject.

"So, are you and Padma close? I mean. . . since you are both the Ravenclaw perfects."

Anthony, who Hermione noticed hesitate before answering, "Not really. . . no. I just don't like her as a person, and I've never understood how anyone could. All she cares about is popularity, and she will seriously do ANYTHING to get it. She probably only looks for people to hang out with that will give her the popularity she wants for that time being."

"Oh," came Hermione's short response.

'That's probably what she's doing right now,' she thought. 'She's probably just using Harry and Ron because, well. . . for Harry's fame. I shouldn't worry about it too much because from now on, I don't care. I'll just let them figure this out by themselves. It'll let them think twice before even thinking about dumping their old friend.'

By now, Professor Dumbledore had stopped the group at the end of the second floor, in front of a map.

"As you can see," Dumbledore said when everyone had gathered around him. "I've stopped you in front of this map of Argyllshire."

'Hey,' Hermione thought, as she started to remember something. 'Isn't this the exact same map that the Fat Lady escaped to in our third year? She was so scared and devastated that we had to have a search for her, and that was all because Sirius broke into the castle.'

At the sudden thought of Sirius, Hermione felt as if she had a snitch lodged in her throat. She could feel pain and sadness well up inside of her. Her soft eyes grew wet and damp with tears.

''Mione, get over yourself,' she ordered herself, as she shook away the feeling of grief for Sirius that briefly took over her.

"Since the East Tower has never been put to use, we thought it could be used for a place for the prefects and heads to stay in. After all, you have all worked hard to earn your privileges," Professor Dumbledore's voice broke in through Hermione's thoughts. "This map is the only entrance that you can use to enter the East Tower. The password is Cottage Cheese."

As he said this, the map tore down the middle and opened up like a door, revealing a narrow and steep stone staircase that led upwards.

The prefects and the heads followed Dumbledore up the short staircase. After stepping off the top stair, the space opened up around them, for they had reached the large circular landing.

Looking back down at the stairs that fell below the landing floor, Hermione observed, 'It kinda looks like a pit.' Looking back up, she was taken by surprise at the beauty of the Heads' Quarter.

"Wow!" she heard Ernie gasp from behind her.

They all stared up at wonder at the glass dome that roofed itself over the two-floor Heads' Quarter. Not the entire roof was glass, for in the middle of the dome, a large circle of marble was built into it, and at the center of this circle, a large glass chandelier hung from it. The glass that surrounded the marble captured the night sky outside.

Two grand staircases built against the far wall led up to the first floor, where there were only three doors built into the circular wall. Two of the doors that were on either side of the middle one had brass nameplates built into them. Wooden banisters circled around the first floor, allowing for one to stand and look down to the second floor.

Eight doors were built into the circular wall of the second floor landing. Only five of the eight had brass nameplates on them; the other three were the bathrooms. A large circle coffee table sat in the center of the room, surrounded by many comfortable-looking couches and chairs. The floor was carpeted in red, with a rich, thick rug.

"Here, you will find everything you need," Dumbledore told the students, who were still gaping at the large, grand room. "For you prefects, your rooms and bathrooms are on this bottom floor. The Head Boy and Head Girl, however, get the whole top floor. Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, the middle door up there is the bathroom for the two of you. Now everyone, your names are etched into the brass plates on your bedroom door, and remember, the password is Cottage Cheese. You should all get some rest, for tomorrow is a school day. You will find all of your belongings and luggage already in your bedrooms. Goodnight!"

And with that said, Dumbledore turned on his heel and walked down the stone steps to the map door below. This left all of the students slowly making their way across the common room to their marked bedrooms.

"Goodnight 'Mione!" Anthony called.

"Goodnight," Hermione replied.

As she made her way to the staircases on the far wall, she had caught sight of Draco and Pansy kissing goodnight, before breaking apart. As Draco climbed the stairs, Hermione followed closely behind. However, when he headed for the left door, she headed for the opposite direction to the right. But when she stopped in front of the door, she stopped.

'Draco Malfoy- Head Boy,' it said on the brass plate.

"Oops," Hermione muttered. "Wrong door."

Turning around, she bumped straight into Draco, who was about to make his way into his proper bedroom. Hermione's heart skipped a beat, as she felt his warm firm hands reach out to steady her by grabbing onto her below her shoulders. He was a couple of inches taller than her, and Hermione could tell that he was well built. She had a very sudden urge to wrap her arms around him, but she controlled herself.

Hermione looked up into his face, but Draco avoided her eyes as he let go and muttered, "Watch where you're going, Granger."

As Draco walked into his bedroom and shut his door without a backward glance, she could feel her face burn. Shaking her head, Hermione thought, 'Well. . . that was definitely strange. I can't believe he didn't insult me. I wonder what this sudden change is, and why he's so different now. He won't even look at me, and it kind of makes me think that he's somewhat too embarrassed or ashamed to.'

Hermione walked over to the left door that read, 'Hermione Granger- Head Girl.' Opening the door, all thoughts of Draco Malfoy dissolved as she walked into the gigantic bedroom.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed happily. "I cannot believe that this is where I get to stay for the rest of the year! This is so awesome!"

In the middle of the room, a king-sized bed sat leaning against the wall. To the right of the bed, a double glass door opened up to a large balcony, and on the right wall, there was a large bureau and bookshelf. On the left wall, double doors opened up to a large walk-in closet. Beside the closet, a small worktable and chair sat on top of a soft red and purple rug.

But the part that pleased Hermione the most, was the large window and window seat that was built on the left side of the king-sized bed.

'This is like the one I have at home,' she thought, as she sat down on the window seat and looked out into the landscape stretched below her. Hermione felt a sudden pang of homesickness, as she thought of her home, her parents and her dear friend Sharon.

'I already miss them, and the school year hasn't even started,' she sighed, as she felt Crookshanks jump onto her lap. 'I'll write to them tomorrow morning, and I'll tell them all about today.'

Feeling slightly better, Hermione jumped down from the window seat, and she walked over to her trunk. After opening up the lid, she whipped out her wand and waved it, causing all of her belongings to fly out and unpack themselves. Looking around, she nodded in satisfaction as she saw all of her books arranged neatly on the bookshelf, and all of her clothes hanging nicely in the closet, or folded neatly in her bureau.

'I better get some rest,' she thought, as she let out a huge yawn.

In no time at all, she was snuggling deep inside her comfortable bed. She slowly felt herself growing drowsy, but right before she closed her heavy eyelids, she thought to herself with a smile on her face, 'I can't believe it was in the summer that I was so worried about this year. This year is going to be so great without Harry and Ron, and I definitely have enough new friends to make up for them.'


	11. Breakfast In The Great Hall

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its' characters, names, or settings.**

Chapter 11- Breakfast In The Great Hall

_Thanks for the reviews. . . _

_Angelic-Winkles, LilyMarielle, Blue-Dreamz, Shadow on the Wall, firehottie, NitenGale, and Lover 3-Becky. And. . . _

_confused: Umm. . . I thought you just said that you weren't even gonna waste your time by reading this story, so why are you now? Are you gonna turn back on what you said? But seriously. . . WHY DOES THE NAME POODLE BOTHER YOU SO MUCH? I mean, what's the big deal? I really don't get it. . . _

_gazy: Yo. . . just relax, k? It's no big deal if you don't get as much reviews. I mean, it doesn't mean my story is better than urs. I really like your story, and maybe you should just have longer chapters. Gazy… you are an AWESOME writer… don't give up, k? I'm you're biggest fan, and I'll be heartbroken if you stop! _

_GEmory: OMG! Thanks a lot for ALL of your ideas. You know, you should seriously consider writing your own fic, cuz you have like the biggest imagination ever. Yah. . . I'll be sure to use some of your ideas. Thanks again!_

_Lestat de Lioncourt: LMFAO! Omg. . . you are so funi! Thanks a lot for your review, and I don't mind about the swearing, cuz swearing IS my vocab. And. . . OMG! You're my biggest fan?. . . aw. . . you rock… ! I love you too. LoL. . . and who exactly is it that you like to flame? Need help? _

_Chach-A-Lot: gigantic. . . big. . . round. . .? LMAO! Funny AND weird!_

_

* * *

_

At the top floor of the Head's Quarter, behind the left door from the stairs, a teenage girl was sprawled upon her king-sized bed, covered by mounds and mounds of soft, thick blankets and comforters. As the sun streamed down through her large window and her glass balcony doors, Hermione winced at the sudden brightness that had appeared behind her closed eyelids.

"Augh!" she groaned, as she opened up her eyes to the very bright room and sat up. "What time is it?"

Turning to her alarm clock that sat on her bedside table, she read, '7:30'.

'I have about 45 minutes to get ready and change,' she thought to herself. 'Then, I'll go down for breakfast at around 8:15. This will give me about 30 minutes to eat before classes start at 9:00.'

Hermione yawned one last time, before grabbing her wand from her bedside table. With a flick of her wrist, her bed was already made, with all of the blankets and sheets folded and spread out neatly on her bed. She slid her feet inside a pair of fuzzy pink slippers that were underneath her bed, and grabbing her blue bathrobe and a pink soft towel, she walked out of the room toward the bathroom next door.

Before entering the bathroom, Hermione peeked over the wooden banisters down to the second floor to see if anyone else was up yet. She was surprised to find two people already up; Ernie and Padma. Ernie was reading a book, and Padma was sitting on the floor with the coffee table in front of her, writing what looked like a letter.

"Hey Ernie!" Hermione called, completely ignoring Padma, who had just looked up at her. "Good morning! Did you sleep well last night?"

"Oh, hey Hermione!" Ernie called back startled, as he looked up in her direction. "I did sleep well actually, but I just decided to wake up earlier to catch up on some reading."

"Ok, well. . . I'll see you later then!" Hermione said, as she turned back around and stood facing the bathroom door. She knocked the hard wooden door three times to make sure that Draco wasn't inside. She suddenly felt herself blush at the thought of catching him in the bathroom.

As she pushed the door open, she felt annoyed, and she muttered to herself, 'Why do I get so embarrassed about Malfoy? I hardly even know the guy. I need to just calm down.'

After that last thought, Hermione quickly jumped into the warm shower, before drying herself up, brushing her teeth, and washing her face. She combed out all of the knots in her hair and blow-dried it straight until it was very soft. Then after applying a small amount of mascara, brown eyeliner and lip-gloss, she looked at herself in the mirror one last time. After nodding to herself in satisfaction, she went into her bedroom to change.

'I wonder why Malfoy's changed so much,' Hermione thought again, as she went back to the incident last night when they had bumped into each other. 'What could possibly have happened for him to change this much? Hmm. . . maybe he's just playing.'

She pulled on her new Hogwarts robes, and started to pack up her backpack with new quills, parchment and other school supplies. Then, swinging her bag over her right shoulder, she swung her bedroom door open and walked down the long staircase to the common room below.

"Ignore them, ignore them," Hermione muttered to herself, as she walked passed Padma and Ron sitting on a loveseat together without laying an eye on either of them.

The map tore down the middle and opened up like a door as she approached it, and she walked out soon thinking about the school year ahead of her. She had a small feeling of loneliness inside her, as she thought about all the memories she shared with Ron and Harry, and how they had moved on and were living their own lives now. But, the thought of Luna, Neville and all of her new friends reassured her once again.

'I can't wait to start working in class,' Hermione thought eagerly. 'There is SO much magic and spells that I want to learn, and I am going to see if I can pull off better grades this year than usual. It'll probably be easier actually, considering the fact that I don't have Harry or Ron holding me back.'

"Hermione!" called out a voice from down the corridor. "Over here!"

Startled, Hermione turned around to find Luna waving at her.

"Good morning Luna!" Hermione greeted cheerfully. "How'd you know that this was where the Heads' Quarter is?"

"I didn't," replied Luna. "Aren't you forgetting that this is also the way to the Great Hall? I was just headed for breakfast. But hey, aren't you grateful to have me as company to walk with you into the Great Hall?"

Hermione, who felt very grateful for Luna's company, said to her, " Of course, and thanks a lot. You can visit my dormitory anytime you want because I'll need the company. I don't really have anyone in there that I know, except for Anthony, Ernie and Hannah."

"Sure, no problem," Luna replied. "Neville and I can't wait to see what it looks like, since this is the first year that you heads get your own tower to stay in. And, I'll probably be in there A LOT considering the fact that everyone in Ravenclaw still thinks of me as Loony; nobody even bothers to talk to me anymore."

Hermione laughed at this, but she still felt a small pang of sympathy and guilt, for she thought Luna was strange and weird ever since she had first met her.

'Yah. . . but I'm glad I got to know her in fifth year,' thought Hermione. 'I'm a lot used to her now.'

"Don't worry about it," she told Luna reassuringly. "You can stay as much as you want in the Heads' Quarter, and I can't wait for you to see it."

Luna and Hermione then started to have an animated conversation as they headed for breakfast. They were discussing the topic of how Luna was considering becoming one of the editors for her father's magazine, The Quibbler.

Approaching the Great Hall, the sounds of voices, cutlery, and the clinging of glasses filled the air. As they pushed open the tall wooden doors, surprise hit both Luna and Hermione when several heads swerved around in their direction. About 15 people in 15 different directions in the hall began calling out "Hey Hermione!", or "How're you doing Mione?", or also "Nice to see you guys again!"

Hermione could feel her face grow hot as she tried to wave to 5 people at once. She and Luna exchanged confused glances, before plopping themselves down beside Neville and Seamus.

"Boy," Neville said in awe, as he looked over at Hermione. "Someone sure is popular."

Hermione laughed before replying, "Oh, don't be silly! Who said I'm popular? And, it wouldn't matter anyways."

She, however, felt a warm ray of happiness as she replayed the scene of her and Luna entering the Great Hall, over and over again. She was finally the center of attention, and she knew it. It wasn't Harry, or even the loud-mouthed Ron, but it was actually her. . . little Ms. Bookworm.

But Hermione quietly thought, 'I still wonder what IS going on.'

She poured herself a glass of orange juice and started to load up her plate with eggs, sausages, and bacon, before saying out loud, "Well. . . I can't wait to see what we have first period."

"Aahhh. . . same old 'Mione," muttered Seamus relieved, as he turned back to his plate of food.

She chuckled softly, before turning to Luna and continued on where their conversation had left off. None of them noticed, however, that three pairs of eyes from down the Gryffindor table were watching her every move.

* * *

"Augh!" whined Ginny, as she, Harry and Ron continued to watch Hermione. "Who does she think she is, strutting into the hall, expecting everyone to bow down to her?" 

Harry turned to Ginny, and he put his arms around her.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it," he told her. "Everyone knows you're much better than she is."

"I dunno," Ron said, as he continued to watch her laugh and talk with the people around her. "She seems pretty popular to me."

"Ron!" cried Ginny in disbelief. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing's my problem," he replied, as he finally tore his eyes away from Hermione and turned back to Ginny and Harry. "I just don't see why we have to deny the fact that she has a lot of new friends now."

"Yah. . . friends she got by ditching us!" Ginny retorted.

Harry patted her hand, and then said softly, "Ginny, just calm down."

"I don't see how you can stay calm, knowing that Hermione suddenly ditches us to find 'better' friends," Ginny replied coldly, as she pulled her hand away.

"Yah. . . I hate her for that too," Ron agreed, as he began to stare at Hermione again with an almost wistful look on his face. "But, I still can't believe that that's our little Hermione who was only good for helping us with our work. . . now just look at her!"

'Oh my gosh. . .' Harry thought to himself, feeling slightly alarmed as he observed Ron. 'That's the exact same expression he had on his face when he first laid eyes on Padma. . .'


	12. DADA

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its' characters, names, or settings.**

Chapter 12- DADA

_Thanks for the reviews. . . _

_Angelic-Winkles, NitenGale, Sapphire Serenity. And. . . _

_firehottie: Thank you. . . I actually am trying to make them all annoying, and Ginny and Padma all bitchy._

_GEmory: OMG! Thanks again for your review! I am trying to make Ron, Harry and Ginny really clueless and stupid, but I think I might have gone a little overboard. You are like one of the only people who connect with all the ideas and clues in my story. _

_gazy: Thanks a lot gazy, and I also really like your story. I'm sorry if I just don't have enough time to read or review it. I'm gonna be pretty busy this weekend, cuz I'm having all of my cousins coming over, and they're gonna be staying with me for a couple of days, AND, I have ANOTHER story due for school TOMORROW, and I haven't even started it yet. Yah. . . OMG! I just read your really long review. . . and you rock! Thank you so much, and I'm REALLY sorry if I couldn't review your story too often. _

_Shadow on the Wall: Yo. . . I wasn't TRYING to be immature at all. Poodle was the only name for a house elf that I could think of. But, what exactly did you mean when you said that the review was even worse. . . what review were you even talking about?_

_

* * *

_

The rustle of wings flapping from above interrupted the lively conversation that Hermione was having with Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Neville, Luna, Dean and Seamus.

"Great!" Katie said happily, as she looked up eagerly. "Owl post!"

Several owls flew in, and they circled around the four house tables before finding the people that they had to deliver the letters and packages to. Hermione had just spotted a familiar looking black owl, before it flew down in front of her.

"Hey Alfred!" she said to the owl softly, as she untied the letter from her claw. "I sure hope Mom and Dad are taking good care of you, since I just bought you at Diagon Alley last week. I don't think they're used to having an owl in our house yet.

Unfolding the letter, she read:

_Dearest Hermione, _

_How was your trip to Hogwarts? We bet you were pretty excited about seeing all of your friends again, but we keep wondering why you didn't visit them during the summer like how you always do. Anyways, we miss you already, and we hope you will have a wonderful school year. Sharon says hello and she wishes you well for your second last year of school. Your father just got a pay raise at the dentistry, and we are very happy about it._

_Mom and Dad _

A smile spread across Hermione's face, as she folded up the letter and shoved it back into the envelope. She felt very happy, because a pay raise meant a lot to her father for he was very devoted and proud of his work.

'I must remember to send them an owl after supper tonight,' she told herself as she drained up her glass of orange juice. 'I can't believe I forgot to write to them this morning.'

"Hey 'Mione," Dean said turning to her. "How do you think Tonks will be as our new DADA teacher?"

"I don't really know," Hermione replied truthfully. "I still can't see her as our serious professor."

She looked up at the head table and she watched Tonks, who was a curly haired brunette today, eating her breakfast and talking quietly to Professor Flitwick. As Hermione observed Tonks, a sudden thought came into her mind.

'How is Tonks going to treat me in class? I mean, everybody in the order has made it clear that they don't like me or that I'm not good enough. But what made them all hate me so much? I bet Harry and Ron must've told them something about me.'

She could feel her blood boiling again, but she quickly shook away her anger as her timetable appeared in front of her plate, waiting to be picked up and read. Hermione grabbed it off the table, and scanned her eyes across the table of classes. She looked over to 'Monday', and she read:

9:00- Defense Against the Dark Arts (Professor Tonks) accompanied by Slytherin

10:00- Arithmancy (Professor Viktor) accompanied by Ravenclaw

11:00- History of Magic (Professor Binns) accompanied by Ravenclaw

12:00 to 12:50- Lunch

12:50 to 1:00- Potions (Professor Snape) accompanied by Slytherin

1:00- Care of Magical Creatures (Professor Hagrid) accompanied by Slytherin

2:00- Charms (Professor Flitwick) accompanied by Hufflepuff

3:00- Transfiguration (Professor McGonnagal) Gryfinndor

Every 2 days at 12:00 midnight starting on Tuesday September 2nd-

Astronomy (Professor Sinistra) accompanied by Slytherin

'Hmm. . . interesting,' Hermione thought, as she skimmed over the schedule once more. 'It looks like we're with Slytherin four times today! And, it looks like I have Tonks very first period. Today's DADA lesson will probably answer all of my questions about Tonks.'

"Bye you guys!" Luna called to Neville and Hermione as she joined the other Ravenclaws. "I'll see you later, and 'Mione. . . be sure to show us your new common room!"

"Okay!" Hermione called back, and she looked down at her watch before saying to Neville, "It's already 8:50, so that'll probably give us only 10 minutes to get to the DADA classroom."

"Yup," Neville replied as they both got up. Katie, Dean, Seamus, and Alicia soon followed them closely behind as they made their way across the Great Hall.

As Hermione, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Katie and Alicia dashed into the DADA classroom, the bell rang, signaling the start of the first period. All of the Gryffindor and Slytherin students that were already seated and waiting for the class to begin, turned around when the group of Gryffindors barged into the room.

"Phew!" Hermione heard Neville sigh beside her. "Right on time!"

"Sorry," Alicia apologized, and the students turned back to the front to face Tonks, who was sitting behind her desk.

"That's alright," she replied warmly. "But do try to get here on time next time. You may all take a seat now. I think there are some seats left in the back of the room."

The small pack of Gryffindors made their way down the rows of desks to the back of the room, where they sat down on the leftover seats. Hermione ended up sitting in between Dean and Katie. She adjusted her backpack so it was wrapped around the back of her chair, and then she turned back to the front of the room.

'Oh great!' she groaned feeling herself losing some of her patience. 'Why does he have to be sitting in front of me?'

She was now staring at the back of a bright red haired boy.

'Right when I'm trying my best to pretend that they don't exist to me anymore,' she added to herself exasperatedly. 'Which by the way. . . is already hard enough as it is, considering the fact that we're in the same house and in also most of the same classes.'

Suddenly, Ron turned around and he flashed Hermione a hopeful smile. With all of her effort in not making any eye contact with him, she gave him the dirtiest look she could muster, which made him turn back around right away, as he looked disappointed and slightly defeated.

"Good for you," Hermione said out loud sarcastically. She kicked the back of his chair with all of her strength, causing him to be pushed forward as he banged the top of his forehead onto his desktop. "Now you know how bad I've felt for the past 4 months, and you deserve it!"

All of the students sitting around or behind her, had witnessed this and they all couldn't help laughing at the sight they just saw of Ron hitting his head onto the desk. That was the last thing Hermione said to either Ron or Harry in a very long time.

* * *

Draco turned around to the back of the room at the sound of loud laughter.

'What's so funny?' he asked himself, as he watched all of the Gryffindors in the back laugh hysterically at something. They were all looking at Hermione, who was looking very smug, as she glared at a red-faced Ron.

'What's going on?' Draco thought in confusion, as he watched Ron put his head down to hide his embarrassment.

Hermione was still staring at Ron with narrow eyes. Looking around the room, the gray-eyed teenager observed Harry, who was not sitting too far away from Ron and Hermione. He looked extremely angry, as he stared daggers at Hermione.

'Yup,' Draco thought to himself. 'She's definitely moved on from hanging out with those stupid buffoons.'

"Can I please have your attention please!" Professor Tonks called out, which made the laughter from the back of the room die out, and Draco turned back around to face her.

'Do I know her from some place?' Draco asked himself, as he felt like he recognized her from somewhere.

He watched her closely, and when he realized where he had seen her before, he felt surprise as he thought to himself, 'Hey. . . I've seen her with those adult friends of Potter before. Hmmm…'

Draco snickered at the thought of Dumbledore getting professional aurors to teach and baby-sit the students of Hogwarts.

"Now that we are all settled down," Tonks said, putting a stop to his thoughts. "I will now take the attendance."

She bent down over her desk and grabbed a long piece of parchment and a quill. She looked down at it, and she started to call out the long list of names, which was followed by calls of "Present!", or "Here!".

"Oh great!" Draco mumbled to himself as he leant back on his chair, giving out a bored and casual look that said he didn't give a damn about the world. 'I'm going to have to wait a while until they finally say my name.'

"Lavender Brown!" Tonks called out.

"Here!" she replied.

"Seamus Finnigan!"

"Present!" was his reply.

Tonks suddenly broke into a grin as she looked down at the next name.

"Hermione Granger!" she called, and she looked up at her, giving her a warm smile.

Draco turned around, and expecting Hermione to look happy to see her old friend back, he was surprised to see a look of astonish spread across her face as she stared at Tonks with wide-eyed confusion.

"H-h-here!" she called out nervously.

'Now I wonder what's wrong with her,' thought Draco as he turned back on his seat. 'Looks like there are quite A LOT of things Granger is hiding from the public.'

Only about 5 minutes passed by before Tonks put her parchment back down on her desk. She looked up and her eyes swept across the classroom, taking in all of the students that were staring at her intently.

"Now," she quickly said as she grabbed a textbook off her desk. The whole class followed suit. "I know that in the past, you have all had some quite. . . er. . . different kinds of teachers from what are usually required. I don't know if you liked not having a normal teacher, but I am sorry to say that I will be just your average DADA teacher this year."

She smiled as she then said, "I am not a werewolf, nor am I a world-wide popular celebrity, but I still expect the same amount of respect you have given your past professors. Well. . . that is, IF you ever gave them any."

"A lot of this year's lessons will require you to only need your wand, but some days, like today for instance, you will have to copy down notes from the board or answer questions from your textbooks."

"Everybody please turn to page 4 and read the introduction, including pages 5-8. After completing that, answer these questions."

And with that, she flicked her wand toward the blackboard, and 10 questions appeared on it.

"You may begin," she said quietly, and everyone's heads bent down towards their textbook as they all started to read.

Only about 20 minutes passed by before the blond haired Slytherin found himself finished. As he put his pencil down, he stretched and he looked around the room, to find that nobody was finished yet. All of the students still had their heads down over their desktops as they scribbled furiously.

'Wasn't she a purple haired person yesterday,' Draco thought, as he observed her sitting behind her desk, reading something. 'How strange. I see this room has changed a lot since that stupid old Dolores hag left.'

He looked extremely bored as he looked around the class. He took in the bright sun shining through the high glass windows as it lit up the room and it's stonewalls. Draco's eyes wandered around the class and he slowly rotated around on his seat. He was surprised to find Granger sitting with her head resting on her right hand as she too, looked bored. She caught his silver gray eyes, and Draco gave her a small smile.

This confused him.

'What was that for?' he asked himself turning back around on his seat. 'Why did I just smile at her? I must be growing very soft. I mean, she's only just a mudbl-. . '

He quickly stopped, and he shook his head. He felt slightly ashamed as he thought to himself, 'What am I doing! I'm sounding like my father again, and that's something I do NOT want to be doing.'

The class jumped as the loud bell overhead rang, signaling the end of first period.

"Okay class!" called Tonks, over the noise of everyone packing up their stuff. "Excellent work today. We'll take up the work tomorrow. You may leave now."

"Ready to go now Draco?" Pansy asked, coming over to him.

"Yup," he said as he flipped his backpack over his shoulder. They linked arms with each other, before walking out of the DADA classroom.

'Today's class was unusually normal,' he thought. 'A little too normal. I need more excitement and drama.'

But, Draco didn't now that he would later on be getting more drama then he would ever ask for.


	13. Hermione's Stupidity

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its' characters, names, or settings.**

Chapter 13- Hermione's Stupidity

_Thanks for the reviews. . ._

_firehottie, Hollyh19. And. . . _

_Chach-A-Lot: LMAO. . . I swear, you have got to be like the funniest person alive. Thank you for the review, and thank you for saying that I remind you of a pickle. . . but I always thought that I kinda resembled a squash. Lol. . . I'll try to review a bit faster. . . but you see, I have a life like everyone else too, and it's especially hard for me, cuz I also go to school. _

_gazy: Just read your updated chapters. . . EXCELLENT! I really like your story, and thanks for your reviews. . . they're really great. I made lots of typos, cuz I was in such a hurry to get my new chapter updated. Lol. . . you can be like my new editor now. _

_GEmory: I can tell that you are STILL thinking about the whole Order thing, and now I am gonna feel bad for telling you this, since you have been thinking about that whole plot so much. The Order thing is not such a big deal, cuz Hermione finds out that Ron and Harry were lying. It's no big deal. . . honest. I've decided that even though my story needs a lot of drama to make it exciting to read, I am gonna mostly focus on Hermione and Draco. And to answer your question, Hermione did say the whole thing out loud to Ron. _

_GEmory: Lol. . . just read your second review, and to answer your other question, the other Gryfinndors and Luna don't know yet that Ron and Harry insulted them, but you'll haffta wait to see what's going to happen._

_

* * *

_

The bell had just rung, and Hermione reached over her chair to get her backpack, but as she lifted it up towards her, all of the contents fell on to the stone-floor.

"Augh!" she groaned feeling very frustrated. She was already in a bad mood because of the confusion that came over her when Tonks reacted the way she did when she said her name in the attendance.

'What's going on?' she asked herself. 'I mean, one minute they all hate me, and the next. . .'

'. . . And. . . how DARE Ron even look at me and try to smile at me like that, trying to plead for my friendship. . . which they already lost a long time ago because of their own faults.'

"Hermione," Neville's voice floated up from behind her. "You're moving too slow. Can you please hurry up, or you'll be late for Arithmancy, and I'll be late for Divination."

Hermione was still picking up her stuff and shoving them into her backpack, but she looked up at the sound of Neville's voice and said to his kind round face, "Don't worry about me Nev'. Just go along to your next class. If you don't leave now, you're going to be late, considering the fact that Divination is all the way up in the North Tower. My arithmancy class, however, is only down the hall, so I can walk myself."

"You sure 'Mione?" he asked her, and when she nodded her head, he said to her before walking away, "K, bye then, and I'll see you in third period at Professor Binn's class."

Hermione just waved, before bending back down to pick up the rest of her stuff. She was still thinking about both Tonks and Hagrid smiling at her, even though they were both in the order. She reached out to pick up the last book that was on the ground, which was a History of Magic test book, but a hand reached out in front of her and picked it up for her.

Looking up, she saw the smiling face of Tonks. Holding her bag tightly in her hand, she quickly got up so they were level with each other.

"Thanks professor," Hermione said quietly to her as she took the book back from her hand.

"No need to call me 'professor' 'Mione," Tonks said kindly looking at her face. "You know me way too well now that I don't care for such formality."

And she leaned in and whispered, "I'm as much young as you guys are, but just with more spunk."

Although Hermione was still quite angry and confused towards Tonks, she couldn't help but laugh at this, for her professor was trying so hard to sound young and cool.

"I just have to play a serious role when I'm teaching you guys in class," Tonks was saying. "Or I'd lose my job."

Again, Hermione laughed at this.

"So 'Mione," Tonks asked her, suddenly looking serious and a little worried. "What's going on with you? You didn't seem quite like yourself today. How was your summer?"

Hermione could feel a rush of anger as she heard this. She was now leaning against a nearby desk and was tracing her index fingers on top of the desktop, for she didn't want to make any eye contact with Tonks.

'Who does she think she is?' she thought to herself angrily. 'She knows I was having a horrible summer because I wasn't invited to Grimmauld's place, and now she actually has to rub it in my face?'

"'Mione?" asked Tonks concerned as she looked closer at her face.

"Wouldn't you know!" Hermione snapped, as she suddenly looked up at her with anger blazing in her flecked honey colored eyes. This put a shocked expression in Tonks's face, but she still continued on, "How could all of you be so ungrateful! You know. . . it's not like I did nothing to help save Harry's life in countless occasions."

Tonks, who was looking extremely confused, asked her calmly, "What in blazes are you talking about?"

Hermione who was now feeling frustrated that Tonks was pretending like nothing was wrong, replied impatiently, "I'm talking about me being uninvited to help you guys out in Grimmauld's, and instead, in my place, you asked Padma and Ginny!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Tonks, now even more confused. "We did invite you to Grimmauld's place! I was there when Ron and Harry wrote you a letter inviting you to come over, but Ron told us a week later, that you replied back saying that you were going to be busy since your grandfather just died. And, that's why I wanted to ask you about how your summer went. I wanted to apologize about the death of your grandfather. Harry told us that you were very close with him."

Now, it was unmistakable that it was Hermione's turn to be thoroughly confused. She had no clue about what Tonks was saying. Her grandfather was still alive, but he lived somewhere in Australia, so she hardly even knew him, let alone was close with him. And, she certainly didn't receive any invitation written by Ron and Harry in the mail.

"What are YOU talking about!" Hermione asked her angrily. "I was practically free all summer, and if I DID get invited to come, I would've came right away. My grandfather didn't die, and there were no funerals, so I have no idea what you're talking about."

"But 'Mione," Tonks exclaimed. "That's exactly what both Harry and Ron told us. They both said that you couldn't make it to visit us over the summer. I mean what. . . were Ron and Harry just lying?"

"Probably," muttered Hermione quietly, but not quiet enough for Tonks, for her sharp ears picked it up. "Okay. . . well then explain why you guys asked Ron, Harry, Padma and Ginny to join the Order, but not me?"

"Who told you this?" asked Tonks in disbelief.

"Ron," she replied simply.

What happened next, completely astonished Hermione. A huge grin spread across Tonks's face and her shoulder started to shake, when she suddenly burst out laughing. She was laughing so hard, that she had to hold the desk behind her for support.

To a passerby of this DADA classroom, the sight would've looked very odd and strange to anybody. Hermione was just standing in the middle of the room with her mouth wide opened, as she stared at her professor laughing so hard that she actually had tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

An actual minute passed before Tonks finally stopped laughing, and as she dried up her eyes, Hermione, who was feeling very confused but also slightly offended, asked in a demanding voice, "What is so funny!"

"It's just that, I think I must've heard you say a minute ago that Ron and Harry are now members of the Order," she replied, and she giggled again at the sudden thought.

"I DID say that!" Hermione said in an angry raised voice.

"Oh," Tonks replied quietly as her smile vanished from her face. But two seconds later, she was giggling again.

"What is so funny!" Hermione asked again, now feeling very frustrated.

"Hey hon," Tonks said coolly. She had now stopped laughing, and she was watching Hermione. "Calm down. No need to get all offended. But seriously, think about what you JUST said. I mean, Ron and Harry MEMBERS of the Order? Come on! That's the stupidest thing I have EVER heard. You do know that they have to be of age to even be able to join, and only most of the members are aurors. And, if we were to ask them, we would've obviously asked you too. Why would we EVEN consider asking Padma or Ginny? That's the funniest thing I have ever heard. Being in the Order is not something to joke about, because it's a very serious and life threatening job, and we would never let people your age join, even though you guys have had a lot of experience. The Order is not just a club that you can just join any time. Seriously. . . I thought you were smarter than that."

The only feeling that was left in Hermione at this moment, was foolishness.

'How could I be SO stupid?' she now thought to herself. 'Of course they couldn't possibly be part of the Order. Anyone else would've known that too. I mean, what happened to all of the stuff that I learned? I already knew that you have to be of age and you obviously have to go through many tests.'

But, something still bothered her.

"Then why did Ron say that he and Harry were both members?" she asked Tonks.

"They're not members," Tonks said, suddenly looking very amused. "They're only our errand boys."

Hermione looked up at Tonks with an unreadable expression set upon her face. As she stared at this curly haired professor, she could feel something bubbling from the inside of her. It felt like something was tickling her and before she knew it, she was laughing so hard. She found her stupidity so amusing, Ron and Harry only being pathetic errand boys for the Order, and the fact that they actually lied to her just to get her jealous.

'Ha ha!' Hermione thought with an evil grin. 'Turns out that they're the ones jealous of me, and I didn't even have to lie or try to impress them. That is so pathetic. . . having to lie about your job to TRY to get that person all jealous. I admit I was upset, but oh my gosh! They are beyond stupid. And, what's worse. . . since now they know that I'm more popular then them, they're trying to get back into becoming friends with me. Jeez!'

She didn't notice that Tonks were observing her as she drifted off into her thoughts.

"They lied to you, huh?" Tonks asked her quietly.

"Yah. . ." she replied, looking up. . . feeling shocked that she knew. When she saw the look on Tonks's face, she knew that Tonks understood her completely.

"You're too good for them anyways, 'Mione," Tonks said to her gently, as students started to enter the classroom. "I really did wanted you to visit over the summer, but I just had no idea that Ron and Harry actually lied about your grandfather dying. All this makes me look at them completely different now."

Hermione, who felt very relieved that Tonks understood her, just nodded her head.

"You better go to your next class. You have. . ." and as Tonks looked down at her watch, continued on, "30 seconds before your next class. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Tonks!" Hermione called, for she was already on her way down the long corridor to her next class. She slowed down as she approached the open door of the arithmancy room, and she could hear many voices from inside, which meant that everyone was already seated. She stopped in front of the door, and she let out a sigh while shaking her head for her stupidity, before walking into the classroom.

* * *

Author's Note: Lol. . . I don't want anyone offended about the whole Order thing, and how it was stupid to believe that Ron and Harry were actually members. I WANTED you guys to fall for it too because I wanted you guys to be thinking like Hermione, and seeing everything through her eyes. I think some of you did believe it, so wasn't I convincing? Lol. . . 


	14. An Awkward Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its' characters, names, or settings.**

Chapter 14- An Awkward Confrontation

_Thanks for the reviews. . ._

_firehottie, gaiamoore13, Jordyn, InsanitySquirrel321, Emma Knight, Stacy, # 1 hpfan 0173, hothunnies16. And. . ._

_Chach-A-Lot: Lmao. . . so I'm chocolate now, am I? Man. . . what goes on in YOUR head? LoL! You have no idea how much I hate school. One question though. . . how the hell does my story melt in your mouth? You're a very funny person. Lol, I wonder what you would say to me if I ever met you. . . _

_gazy: Thanks again for your review. . . and I told you that you just had to be patient with the reviews that you get. See. . . now you have so many. Did you take my suggestions? Lol. . . since you always tell everyone to read my story, here goes: EVERYONE MUST READ GAZY'S STORY CALLED FEELINGS! _

_GEmory: Lol. . . you were the one person I was certain that would fall for it, cuz you kept sending me reviews asking questions about it, and saying that you were totally confused by the Order thing. But, now that that's out of the way and taken care of, don't you admit that it makes life SO much easier that that part's not in the story? If it were, it would be all too tense and out of topic from the whole dmhg storyline. Lol. . . EVEN I fell for it, but then later on, I thought, "I haffta remove that part from the story and make it seem like Ron and Harry just lied, cuz now that I think about it, it truly doesn't make sense for them being in the Order. It's too unrealistic." Yah. . . you sound really cool, but by your name, I can't tell if you're a guy or a girl. What does GEmory even mean? _

_Sparcle girl: Pssssttt. . . how did you know? I am not gonna reveal much here, since I actually do have my whole story planned out, but me and you seriously think alike. All I'm gonna say that it is along that line. But thanks a lot for your review and suggestion, cuz I wasn't certain if I wanted to put that into my story, but you made me see that people would actually like it. . . so thanks! _

_gazy: OMG! gazy. . . I swear, if you don't quit it, I'll never talk to you again. Who cares if I have a little more reviews than you do! (did you actually count all of them up?) It doesn't matter anyways, cuz you already know your story is really really good, so who cares. But, what did you mean about untricked? I thought about it, and I've decided to not have anyone be my editor, cuz it'll be too long of a process and you and all of my other reviewers will get all impatient if I don't update fast enough. I hope you don't mind. _

_GEmory: WTF! K, now. . . I just don't know who the REAL GEmory is, cuz you both sound different, and how am I supposed to know that your signed in GEmory is actually the real GEmory? Jeez! Now I'm all confused. People need to be honest, and yes. . . I did get my period. But, I got no clue of your age, or if you're a guy or a girl, so please tell me what GEmory even means. _

_IF ANYONE HAS ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT MY STORY (EVEN IF IT'S ABOUT THE TINIEST, TINIEST DETAILS), SEND ME A REVIEW ABOUT IT. I WOULD BE HAPPY TO ANSWER THEM IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS THAT I POST UP!_

_

* * *

_

As soon as Hermione stepped her right foot forward into the arithmancy room, the school bell sounded, ringing and echoing through the long wide corridors behind her.

"Nice to see that you are on time, Ms. Granger," Professor Viktor's voice startled her, as Hermione looked up to see the short woman standing in front of the room facing her. Although Professor Viktor was quite short and small, she gave out an air of authority and power. She wore horn-rimmed spectacles, and she had black hair that fell down to her shoulders.

"Please sit down," she told her.

'Augh!' Hermione groaned inside, as she felt her face grow hot. She looked around to all of the students that were staring at her, as she walked across the room and sat down on the only empty seat left.

'That's already twice today that I have nearly been late,' Hermione thought to herself.

By now, everyone had turned back to the front, and Hermione finally noticed that the desks in the room were arranged in groups of fours. She looked at her own group and she realized that she was the only Gryfinndor out of the four. She was sitting across from Michael Corner and beside him sat Terry Boot. Hermione, turning to her right, was not surprised to find Anthony sitting beside her.

'Those three are always together,' she thought to herself. Anthony turned around and flashed her a huge grin. 'And I guess there's going to be a lot of flirting in this class also.'

"Now that we are all settled down, I'd like to welcome you all back to Hogwarts for your 6th year," Professor Viktor spoke to the attentive class. "As you can see, I have arranged the desks in this room so they are in groups of four. I have done this, because this year's assignments will require a lot of group work, and I also think it's always best for students to interact and work together during class.

Now, this year is going to be a very serious year for you, and you are going to have to work extremely hard to try to scrape up good enough marks, for you will have to take the hardest and most important test next year. Your N.E.W.T.S will be so important as to count toward your careers, and your future lives ahead of you, so please take everything very seriously.

Now, I would like all of you to take out your workbooks, and please turn to page 3. With your group mates, go through the questions, and together; answer all of the questions on that page. Make sure to show all of your calculations and work with your answers. You may begin now."

Professor Viktor then turned on her high heel shoes, and she walked over to her desk, before plopping herself down on to her chair. Hermione watched her take out a pen and start writing down something on a piece of parchment. She turned her head away from the professor, and she looked ahead past Michael Corner and out the window to the outside world. She felt extremely happy that she was finally back at the arithmancy room.

'So glad I'm not in Divinition right now,' she thought to herself giggling. 'I can actually picture them all sitting around Professor Trawleney, struggling to stay awake in that warm stuffy room.'

Anthony, who heard Hermione giggle, and was trying extremely hard to start a conversation with her, asked, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing," she replied, shaking her head and turning over to the work in front of her. "Shall we get started now?"

"Uh huh," Terry nodded, and for the next 20 minutes, all four of them bent their heads down, as they worked hard in calculating the challenging arithmancy problems. They worked their way through 21 questions, and before they knew it, they had completed all of them.

"Well. . . we're finally done," Michael said, as he put his pencil down and stretched his arms.

"I guess we have about 10 free extra minutes," Hermione said, checking her watch.

"I guess we might as well just talk," Anthony said eagerly, as he turned to her. "I bet we are going to have a lot of free time in this class, since we have you in our group and you're pretty smart."

Hermione almost burst out laughing, but she controlled herself at the last moment. Instead, a faint blush tinted her fair skin to a rose color. She could hear Terry and Michael snickering as she thought to herself embarrassed, 'Oh God! How lame! Is he going to be trying to flirt with me the whole time I'm here in Hogwarts?'

"Um. . . thanks Anthony," she replied weakly. "But you know. . . you guys are all Ravenclaws, so I'm not the only smart one."

"So. . ." Anthony started, as he racked his brain for something to say to her. "Have you gone out with anyone yet?"

"Um. . . do you mean in a long time relationship?" she asked him. When he nodded, she replied, "Yes I have. . . with Viktor Krum for about a year. It was from when he first came to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament, to until the middle of last year."

As she said this, the three Ravenclaws stared at her with their mouths wide open. Anthony, who not only looked shocked, but he also looked disappointed and defeated as well.

"What was it like?" Michael asked excitedly.

"E-excuse me?" she replied sounding shocked.

"I mean, was it more FUN going out with Krum then any other ordinary guy?" he asked, before any of his friends could stop him.

"I'm sorry," she replied angrily, as she could feel her fury building up inside of her. "I'd prefer not to talk about it."

But, before she could even think, she blurted out, "Was it FUN cheating on Ginny last year?"

The atmosphere in that table suddenly grew tense as Anthony and Terry's eyes followed from Hermione, to Michael, back and forth.

'Why did I have to say that?'" Hermione asked herself, feeling slightly guilty. She was watching Michael grow pale and shocked at her outburst. 'And why did I even stick up for that snob, Ginny?'

Before any of them could say anything more, the bell rang, putting an end to the second period. Michael quickly grabbed his bag and bolted out of the room, closely followed by Terry. Anthony turned to Hermione and he gave her an apologetic look, before slowly getting up from his seat, and strolling out of the room.

Hermione just shook her head in disbelief as she reached out for her own bag.

* * *

The honey eyed 16-year old let out a soft sigh, as she threw her backpack on top of her elegant king-sized bed. She watched the heavy weight of her bag slightly sink into the soft silk bed sheets and comforters. Hermione looked at it in yearning, for she had the strong desire to just jump into bed and sleep for the whole day, but she knew she still had a lot of things to do before the day was over.

'Cannot believe that I'm so tired already,' she thought to herself yawning and stretching her arms. She felt slightly overwhelmed. 'It kind of feels like so many things have already happened today, but today was only the first day of school. I better get a grip on myself and just work hard this year. I have to actually take school seriously for once. And, now is the chance, since I don't have Harry or Ron holding me down anymore.'

She shook her head as she thought about how she could've done so much better in the past 5 years, if she hadn't been too wrapped up in taking so much responsibility in helping out Ron and Harry in their work.

'Well, I better hurry up to the owlery before Luna and Neville get here,' she reminded herself, as she suddenly felt a pang of homesickness. 'Gosh. . . what's wrong with me! I mean, it's been only one day.'

Hermione shook her head, and she quickly tied up her soft hair in a high ponytail. She grabbed a quill and parchment from her desk and she walked out of her room. As soon as she walked out through her bedroom door and looked up at the glass roof and the delicate chandelier hanging from the ceiling, she sighed happily.

'I guess all my hard work did pay off,' she thought. She still felt extremely overwhelmed as she peered over the banisters to the second floor below. 'So glad to be Head Girl. But, I still need to keep up my work'

Hermione then turned around, and she walked down the long stairs, which made her brown ponytail hop up and down. When she jumped down from the bottom step and she looked up to see who was currently in the common room, she wasn't surprised to see Ron and Padma sitting together in a love seat nearby.

"Gross!" Hermione shuddered, feeling herself groaning inwardly. She felt disgusted. She marched right past them and sat down on the rug with the mahogany coffee table sitting right in front of her. Placing the parchment and inkbottle in front of her, she started to write a letter to her parents, and another one just for Sharon.

Shortly after starting the letters, the sudden sound of slurping broke through Hermione's deep thinking. Looking up, she gaped at the sight of Ron and Padma now making out on the loveseat couch. A strong desire overcame her to get up and slap both of them hard across the face, but instead, Hermione just turned back to her writing.

"Excellent!" she thought dryly. "Now all I need is for them to try extremely hard to make me jealous as they make out in the same room that I'm in."

Mustering up all of her strength, she picked her quill up again, and she continued to write from where she had left off. The more and more she wrote in concentration, the sounds of Ron and Padma making out, started to drift away from her.

It was about after 20 minutes from when she had first started to write the letters, when Hermione found herself finished. As she put down her quill, and lifted herself up from off the floor, she slid the folded letters into the envelopes.

As she headed towards the pit of stairs that led to the map door below, she passed Padma and Ron. Although they were still making out on the couch, their 'speed' and 'enthusiasm' had reduced.

'Ew,' Hermione snorted. 'What losers! It seems like they're only just doing that to make me jealous. I guess they're not as enthusiastic about it now, seeing that I don't care and I didn't pay much attention to them. Seriously. . . don't they have anything better else to do?'

When the map door opened up, it revealed Luna and Neville standing outside of it, both looking impatient.

Hermione, who felt surprised at seeing them so early, greeted, "Hey you guys! What are you doing here so early?"

"Well, you were taking too long in meeting us in the library, so we decided to just meet you here," Luna explained, and all three of them made their way down the empty corridors.

"Yah, sorry about that," apologized Hermione. "I was writing letters to my parents and Sharon, and I must've lost track of the time. Before I show you the Heads Quarter, can we please go to the owlery to send my letters, and then I need to drop off at the library to pick up the potions book that I need for the assignment."

"Sure," Neville agreed nodding. "But 'Mione, isn't the assignment due this Friday?"

"Yah, but I just want all the time I can get to work on it," she replied. Hermione, however, didn't notice the amused looks that were exchanged by Luna and Neville, as they struggled to keep a straight face.

"You sure have changed in looks," Luna commented. "But, you still have the exact same personality as before."

"Is that a problem?" Hermione questioned smugly, as she turned to them with her eyebrows raised.

"No, no," Neville quickly said, raising up his small pudgy hands in defense. "No problem. We're just relieved that this whole thing with you and Ron and Harry hasn't changed your personality to all bitchy."

Hermione, looking bewildered, confused and offended all at the same time, stated in a monotone voice, "And I'm expected to be bitchy, because. . . "

By now, they were approaching the owlery. As they started to climb up the stairs that led to the door ahead, Luna quickly explained timidly, "Well, to be honest, if we were in your shoes, we would've been in a bad mood all the time, considering how awful they are treating you."

This surprised Hermione, as she looked up at Neville and Luna.

"Yah," agreed Neville nodding. He pushed in the door, and held it open for Luna and Hermione for them to walk by.

"Such a gentlemen," commented Luna, giggling.

"We are actually amazed at your maturity on this whole situation," he continued. "We would've both been extremely angry, but the way you are handling things is pretty impressive."

"Yah," Luna added. "I don't even see how you can stay this long with giving Ron and Harry the silent treatment without belting out at them."

'Oh God,' Hermione found herself thinking sadly. She was now tying up her letter to Alfred's claw, as she watched him fly away through the sun setting sky.

'How could I be so selfish?' she quietly asked herself, feeling thoroughly ashamed. 'How could I not see that they were always concerned for me, and that they aren't like either Harry or Ron. They actually care about me, but I just simply refused to tell them any of the stuff that's been going on. They must've been dying of curiosity, but even though they didn't know about our issues, they still supported me.'

"'Mione?" Neville quietly asked, as he looked closer at her face. Hermione was still trying to avoid eye contact with them, but when she finally replied, she looked up.

"You don't know how sorry I am you guys, for not telling you any of the stuff that's been happening. I feel so bad. You guys have the right to know about what's going on."

"Hey, don't worry about it," Luna reassured. "You weren't ready to tell us, so it's no big deal. We kind of figured out some of the stuff that happened. It's okay and don't worry about not telling us."

"I know that," Hermione put in, shaking her head. "But, you guys are my closest friends, and I kept this from you, and you guys really do need to know. I just feel really bad for keeping it all from you."

"Yo, 'Mione," Luna said sternly. "It's no big deal. If it makes you feel better, you can tell us when we get to the Head's Quarter. Let's head over to the library now to pick up your potions book, and then show us your dormitory."

"Thanks you guys," Hermione said gratefully, as she flashed the both of them a warm smile. "Really appreciate your help."

"No problem," Neville said, shaking his head. "That's what friend's are for."

* * *

"Cottage Cheese," Hermione said to the map door in front of her.

As it ripped down the middle and opened up, the two girls both heard Neville mutter to himself, "Who would've thought that a map of Argyllshire would end up being the entrance to a whole tower."

He and Luna followed Hermione up the stone steps to the landing above. As soon as they stepped off of the stairs, Hermione felt Neville gasp beside her.

"Wow," Luna said, with her old dreamy voice that Hermione recognized so well. She was staring up at the ceiling above, while Neville was taking in all of the surroundings around him.

"Too bad I'm not a Head Boy or a prefect," he said wistfully.

"Yah well. . . being a Head Girl is not always the best thing," Hermione stated, as she felt her face growing red. "There's A LOT of responsibilities, duties, and things to organize. I'm going to have to work really hard this year, because I also have homework on top of that."

"Always so modest," Luna sighed dreamily, as she still observed the glass and marble ceiling above.

Hermione, who just shook her head, suggested, "Why don't we go up to my bedroom? We can chat and do our homework up there."

"Uh huh," Neville said in a faraway voice, not really paying attention, as he still observed his surroundings. He and Luna followed Hermione up the grand staircases up to the first floor. They were even still astonished at the sight of her bedroom when they entered into it.

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Neville in disbelief. "You get to stay here?"

Hermione felt herself turn pink as she nodded. "Hey you guys, let's get to work now. I have a lot of homework due."

"Sure," agreed Luna, when she finally focused on Hermione.

All three of them grabbed their backpacks, and they sat on the floor, spreading out all of their stuff.

"Do you think now you can tell us about what's going on?" asked Luna, in a concerned tone of voice, as she turned to Hermione.

"Sure," she replied nodding. When she turned to Neville, to find him smiling, she asked, "What's so funny?"

"Hey 'Mione," Neville said, sounding very amused. "I just realized that your initials are H.G., which also stands for Head Girl. I guess it was just meant to be."

"Ha ha," Hermione snorted sarcastically. "Very funny."

"I thought so," he replied, before bending down to work on his dream diary for Divination.

* * *

"Bye you guys!" Hermione called, as she waved goodbye to the retreating backs of Luna and Neville. She was standing outside the map door of Argyllshire, and Luna and Neville were leaving to go back to their own common rooms.

'So glad I told them everything,' she thought to herself, letting out a deep sigh. 'I actually feel a whole lot better that they know, and I don't have to go through this all alone. I can't believe it's taken me this long to realize that they're such good friends. . . a whole let better than Harry and Ron ever were.'

Hermione shook her head, before turning around to face the map door.

"Cottage Cheese," she quietly muttered, and the map door flung open. She jogged up the stone steps, and into the Head Quarter's common room, to find that everything was silent.

'Hmm. . . ' Hermione thought curiously to herself. 'Wonder where everyone is.'

As she walked over to the nearest couch, she glanced down at her watch, to discover that it was quiet late.

'Wow,' she shook her head in amazement. 'We must've been studying and talking for quite some time.'

As Hermione sat down, she nearly jumped with surprise to find that she was not the only one in the common room, and a figure was sprawled upon the couch across from her, reading a potions book.

It was Draco Malfoy.

He glanced at her from over the top of his book, and when he saw who it was, he pulled himself up to a sitting position. After quickly glancing at Hermione, he looked back down at his book, and continued to read from where he left off.

Hermione, who felt an awkward silence creep up upon them, felt uncomfortable and unsure of what to do. She shifted nervously on the couch.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Draco asked her in a tormenting tone of voice. His voice surprised her, for he didn't even look up from the book that he was reading.

"No," Hermione replied heatedly. "Why should I feel uncomfortable because of you?"

When there was no response to her question, she just shook her head, and let herself fall back on the couch. Taking out her book, she opened it up to the page where she had left off, and started to read. Hermione was just starting to feel comfortable and in ease, when Draco's voice suddenly cut the heavy silence that hovered over them.

"How come you are not speaking to Weasley or Potter?" he asked her curiously, again without looking up from his book.

Hermione was surprised and astonished to find that sudden anger bubbled inside of her.

'Who the hell does he think he is, asking me that personal question!' she thought to herself furiously. 'How can he just ask me that question, as if we were old friends? I bet he just wants to torment me.'

"You don't ask me that question, and I won't ask you why you've changed so much," she said with her voice hard.

"I'm not the only one who has changed," Draco whispered, finally looking up. He stated this so quietly, that Hermione could barely hear him.

There was an expressionless look set upon his face, and before she could think, she heard herself blurt out, "Yah. . . well, how come you are getting to be like your father more and more as the days pass by?"

As soon as she let this slip out, Hermione knew that she had said the wrong thing, and that she had gone too far.

She watched in astonishment as Draco's fiery, violent, deep gray eyes flared with anger. In a tight voice, he replied, "How dare you ask me that question, when you don't even know who I am or what I live for!"

Before she could say another word, Draco got up from the couch angrily, before storming up the stairs and into his bedroom. Hermione flinched at the sound of his door slamming shut, as it echoed through the tower.

A sudden desire to comfort him flowed through Hermione's blood, as she stared up at his bedroom door. But. . . an even stronger desire to discover more about Draco overtook her.

* * *

Author's Note: So sorry about not updating any sooner. I wanted to work hard on this one chapter, and to add a lot more detail into it. 


	15. Mixed Feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its' characters, names, or settings**.

Chapter 15- Mixed Feelings

_Thanks for the reviews. . . _

_Emma Knight, emilydufleng. And. . ._

_GEmory: Thanks again for your review. I actually do believe you now that you are the real GEmory, cuz the fake GEmory kinda made it obvious in the difference in your writing styles. Did I take too long in updating? Anyways, I have a question for you though. I can't seem to remember if Hermione was always short-tempered. . . or was she always patient? Cuz. . . I find it weird with her, since it seems like she has mood swings throughout the series. What do you think?_

_

* * *

_

Draco could feel himself tremble slightly as he sat down on his bed. With his eyes closed, he rested his head in his hands, as he felt it pound with the many thoughts that raced through his mind.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Draco could feel himself calming down, as his fury subsided.

'That's it,' he thought quietly and reassuringly to himself. 'No need to get angry. She hardly even knows you, so what she said downstairs was probably just nonsense and out of anger. I cannot possibly be turning into father. That's crazy!'

Draco shook his head in misery. He felt so confused, and also not for the first time. . . so alone. He felt completely clueless and bewildered about his future and what was going to happen after he revealed that he didn't want to work for the Dark Lord. Everyone was expecting him to become a deatheater like his father, and by not following in his footsteps, what would happen to the Malfoy name, and to also his own name and reputation? But, he also felt ashamed that a Slytherin like himself, was getting carried away with these feelings.

'I'm supposed to keep my emotions in check,' he thought. 'Why am I growing so soft?'

Draco grew deeper and deeper in thought as he started to think about how much he did and how much he would still have to endure.

'Why is it that I want to be like my father less and less?' he asked himself. 'It seems like I don't even want to know him anymore, let alone to see him again. What happened to those good old days when we used to be just one great family, and I used to idolize and worship him like crazy?'

Just then, the rapping coming from the outside of his bedroom door, startled him. Opening his eyes and removing his head from his hands, he called out, "Come in!"

Pansy's figure emerged from behind the door as she walked into his bedroom.

"Hey," she greeted, as she shut the door behind her. "I just finished my homework, so I'm free. Want to come down to my room now?"

Draco couldn't help the feeling that he didn't want to do anything right at that moment, and for some reason, especially with Pansy, so he replied, "Pansy, I don't feel like really doing much tonight."

Pansy, noticing the tone of his voice and the faint tortured look on his face, walked over to him so she was standing right in front of him.

"Draco, what's wrong?" she questioned worriedly, as she turned her head slightly to the right, studying his face closely.

Shaking his head, he replied reassuringly, "No Pansy, I'm fine. I just need to be alone right now."

Pansy's eyes widened a little in surprise and in confusion. There was a moment's pause, before she quietly spoke.

"Ok Draco."

She turned around, but before walking out of the room and closing the door behind her, she said, "Goodnight."

Draco watched the door close into the doorframe, and as he stared at its smooth, cold surface, realization suddenly hit him.

This was the first time he didn't want her around him, and this was the first time he ever had to lie to her about anything.

And. . . he and Pansy both knew it.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry about making this chapter too short, but the last chapter I just posted up was too long. I just needed to wrap up some stuff before moving on any further. 


	16. Stopping Herself From Feeling

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its' characters, names, or settings.**

Chapter 16- Stopping Herself From Feeling

_Thanks for the reviews. . . _

_nay, Stacy, InsanitySquirrel321, Emma Knight, hothunnies16. And. . . _

_gazy: K, this may seem like a little long, but I have to reply to all of your really great reviews. Thanks a lot gazy, for constantly reviewing my story. Look, forget about that last review you sent me with all of the criticism in it. It's no big deal, cuz it happens. When someone makes a lot of mistakes in their story, ppl start itching to point them out. (I do that too!) Anyways, to answer your questions, Pansy knew, cuz she could see it in his eyes, and she obviously knows Draco very well, since they are going out. About the drama thing. . . don't worry about it, cuz he is going to get a lot of drama in more then one way. And, I also have no idea about the whole fiction press thing, so I'm choosing to just ignore it. Maybe somebody will explain it to us some day. I hope these answered your questions, and gazy. . . I really appreciate all of the reviews you always send me. . . makes my time worthwhile. Hope you're still not upset about what that stacy's mom person said. . . just go along with your story (which by the way, is awesome!). I missed you guys too when I was sick, but in the meantime, I'll try to update as much as I can, now that it's the holidays._

_GEmory: Yah. . . I kinda thought so too. I'll have to improve on that, and thanks for the review. A lot of my focus, is making it as realistic as possible, so it's not far-fetched, cuz then readers won't believe what they read. _

_Shatsui: Thanks, and I'm only going to say that there will eventually be some more fluff as the story goes on. _

_Chach-A-Lot: Are you sick too! Aw. . . so am I. . . coincidence? I think not! (lol)_

_Typical-Teen: OMG! Thanks a lot for your review, but I choose to not share my age right now. English isn't my native language, but I practically speak only that. I just have a lot of practice, cuz I write a lot, and the teachers in my school make us write a lot too. To answer your question, Draco and Pansy are still together, but they just realized that something might be going wrong in-between them. Hmm. . . maybe I should've added more detail on that. . ._

_Sparcle girl: Want you to know that you are helping me out a lot with all of your suggestions, cuz they put more and more newer ideas into my head. Your ideas are not stupid, so keep them coming if you want, and thanks a lot for your review._

_

* * *

_

It was September the third, and this was already the second day of school. It was a warm, bright, but slightly humid morning, and Hermione Granger had just stepped into the shower, as she got ready for the day ahead of her.

The hot steaming water that washed down on Hermione, felt the same to her as all of the events that occurred last night washing over her now.

As the witch started to lather up tangerine shampoo into her hair, she observed the sunrays that streamed down from a small window built high in the shower wall. The light lit up the washroom, as the rays bounced off the white tiles that were embedded into the floor and the walls of the Head's washroom.

She washed out the heavily scented shampoo from her long brown hair. As Hermione watched the suds being swept away with the water down into the drain, she thought to herself sadly, 'I feel terrible for losing my temper so often yesterday. I honestly don't know what has come over me. Maybe it's too much stress, but I really shouldn't overreact to things and let situations bother me so much.'

By situations, she specifically meant the whole Ron and Harry conflict.

'I'll try harder to stay patient, but I especially feel bad for what I said to Malfoy yesterday. I wonder why my comment bothered him so much. You would think that he would take it as a compliment that he is becoming more and more like his father, even if I did mean it in the rude way. But, I don't even know him, so how can I say that he is becoming more and more like Lucius Malfoy?'

By now, Hermione was finished washing herself up as she turned the metal knobs in the shower, stopping the flow of the water. She wrapped a fluffy blue towel around her as she stepped out onto the tile floor. Standing in front of the fogged up mirror, Hermione wiped out some of the steam, so she could see herself through it. As she squeezed toothpaste onto her toothbrush, she thought to herself.

'Now that I think about it, how can Draco possibly become more and more like his father if he has changed completely? He isn't the same, because it kind of seems like he's respecting people more. I haven't heard him call anyone a mudblood once this year, and he hasn't made any snide remarks about me yet, which is all very strange. If I didn't know better, it really does seem like he's becoming less and less like his selfish father, and more and more a better person.'

Rinsing out her mouth, she thought in amazement, 'I think I like him so much better now. I kind of think he's the nicest Slytherin I know of, and that's actually saying something, since we've been enemies for like 5 years now. I don't know if I can handle these changes of me not hating him anymore.'

Hermione washed her face and dried it up with another towel that was hung up in a nearby hook. She combed out her hair and blow-dried it, when she suddenly realized something.

'I think that his changes are actually making me like him as a person. I mean, every time I see him, he gives me some kind of a smile, and he no longer disrespects me, Respect was the only thing I had always asked from him in the past 5 years, and now he's finally giving it to me, though somewhat strangely. I can't just continue hating him now. I'll have to also show him respect.'

By now, Hermione had finished with all of her morning routines. Now all she had to do was to change and head out for the Great Hall to eat breakfast. As she headed toward the door of the washroom, she wondered out loud, "I wonder how he's going to react towards me today."

As if on cue, Draco Malfoy was standing right outside the bathroom when Hermione opened up the door. Although it was quite early in the morning, he looked wide-awake as he stood there wearing a pair of black boxer shorts and a white t-shirt. At the sight of Draco, she slightly blushed, toning her skin to a light pink. Draco's face however, looked calm and unreadable, but his wild captivating gray eyes observed the towel-covered Hermione in mild surprise.

Hermione was now feeling very self-conscious. As she slipped by him, she spoke softly, "Hi. . . the bathroom's now free. Sorry I took so long."

"No problem," he replied calmly, as he looked straight at her, before walking in and closing the door.

A normal comment, and a normal reply. . . but. . . Hermione was not feeling at all normal.

She could feel her legs shaking like mad as she made her way towards her bedroom, and closed the door behind her. Leaning herself back against the door, she closed her eyes, and a sigh escaped her lips.

Hermione felt totally flushed, confused and bewildered. Her heart was beating rapidly, and her skin was still pink. Her head felt giddy, and for some reason she felt slightly breathless.

'Oh my God!' she thought in utter confusion. 'What the hell is going on with me! It's only Draco, and so he's seen me in just a towel. . . big deal.'

But, she knew herself that it wasn't only JUST Draco, and she knew it WAS a big deal.

She finally understood why she was trembling. It was because it was the first time she had ever looked directly into his eyes. Hermione knew now that if she looked any deeper, she would get completely lost.

'Wow,' she thought, completely shocking herself. 'His eyes could say a thousand words. He looks so nice today, even without his robes and just normal clothes on.'

After taking some deep breathes and regaining herself, Hermione walked away from the door, and slipped into her school robes. After applying some light make-up and grabbing her backpack, she shook her head before walking out of her bedroom.

'Hermione, do NOT think like that about Draco Malfoy,' she told herself with all of her inner strength. She did not want to tell herself this next, but she knew she had to, for is she didn't, it would destroy her. 'You are allowed to, but you are not going to, for I won't let you. You are going through already too much, and now all you need is more confusion added. I will NOT let you. . . ever. . . '


	17. Conflict And Harsh Words

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its' characters, names, or settings.**

Chapter 17- Conflict And Harsh Words

_Thanks for the reviews. . . _

_StacyCarlton: Aw. . . thanks. _

_GEmory: Thanks again for your review. You were the first person who reviewed this chapter when I checked it tonight. I honestly don't know how you do it. I hope you know, that if it wasn't for you and your review about what everyone's reaction in the Order for the foursome lying to them would be, I wouldn't have EVEN thought of putting some consequences for them Thanks a lot, and I'll try to focus on that a little more. _

_gazy: Lolz. . . yah. . . I'm trying to update as much as I can, so I can make up for that really long period of time when I was too busy to post anything up. Thanks again for your review gazy, and I still can't wait to read more of your story. Please update soon. _

_hothunnies16: Thank you so much for all of the reviews you have sent me. I really appreciate having a constant reviewer like you. It's because of people like you, that I want to put more and more chapters up even faster. Thanks again!_

_gazy (again)- Just read your updated chapters, and I would have to say that I am NOT pleased! I swear to God gazy. . . why the hell do you have to take EVERYTHING you read or hear so friggin seriously! I swear. . . you are just really pissing me off right now. WHO CARES ABOUT WHAT THAT STUPID STACY'S MOM WROTE ABOUT YOU? Just to make that one biatch happy, you have to ruin your whole story line? Uh uh! That is NOT gonna happen. . . k! Jeez! Just forget about it! You can't expect EVERY SINGLE ONE of your reviewers to love your story. Hey. . . even I had issues with a reviewer, but you don't see me changing my whole story just to make HER happy. It's not worth it! _

_Mz.Undastood-Actress- Lol. . . thx a lot for your three excellent reviews. Can tell that you were very hyper. . . LoL. Also wish you happy holidayz, and whatever else you may celebrate!_

_gg- Wow. . . thanks a lot for pointing that out! How could I be so stupid?_

_Chach-A-Lot- Wow. . . you must've been pretty sick. Meh. . . I just got the stupid flu, cuz I was too wuss to get my flu shot. I wasn't really scared of the actual needle. . . just scared of my doctor, cuz she's always p.m.s.ing and it's REALLY scary. (actually. . . I think it's because she looks really scary too, lol) Anyways, thanks for reviewing!_

_Typical-Teen- Lol. . . I only said I was 18, cuz I thought that if in the future I wanted to write rated r stories, I wouldn't be able to. But, I'm not going to write any rated r stories anyways._

_Sparcle girl- Lol. . . thanks again for your review, and don't wurry. . . cuz I am working like mad to try to update faster now that there is no school._

_gazy(again)- Just replying your OTHER review. No. . . that's not why I'm pissed. Read the reply above, and you'll probably have it figured out by now. Gazy. . . I think that maybe you are taking this whole fan fiction thing a little too seriously. Why do you take me as a person who acts like I own every single thing, and that I'll always get pissed for the tiniest things? _

_Emma Knight- Thanks for your review, but I didn't really get it. Can you please explain to me what you exactly meant?_

_

* * *

_

"Hey you guys!" Hermione greeted to Luna and Neville, who were both standing right outside the entrance of the Head's Quarter. "You guys didn't have to wait for me."

"Morning 'Mione," Luna said, stifling a yawn. "That's okay. . . just thought it would be nice to walk to the Great Hall and eat breakfast together."

"Thanks," she replied gratefully, as the three of them started to make their way down the corridors.

They started to chat from where they had left off last night. During the lively conversation, Hermione was fighting with herself from inside, trying not to think about a certain gray eyed Head Boy.

However, in no time at all, they had reached the large heavy wooden doors that were already opened up to the Great Hall. As they walked into the large elegant room, the aromas of breakfast greeted them, and also the many heads from the houses that swerved in their direction as they came in.

Hermione, feeling her face growing warm, found herself thinking to herself, 'Not again.'

She, Neville and Luna quickly sat down near the left end of the Gryfinndor table. Hermione suddenly realized how hungry she felt, as she filled up her plate with buttered toast, eggs and sausages.

"Aaaah," she sighed contently, taking the first bite of a crispy toast that was spread over with light butter. "Have always loved Hogwarts food."

She then turned to Luna and Neville, who were both sitting to her right. They were engaged in a deep discussion concerning the separation of the Hogwarts students that the four houses created.

"You know. . . it's actually weird," Neville commented, after draining his glass of milk. Wiping the white milk moustache that formed above his upper lip, he continued, "Here is a school filled with students bent on rivalry over a silly thing like which house you belong to, but here you are Luna, breaking every single one of those rules by sitting with us Gryffindors, when you know you belong to Ravenclaw. Very weird."

"Hmmm. . ." she nodded, as she continued to chew up her breakfast.

"I agree," put in Hermione. "Why exactly aren't you sitting with the rest of the Ravenclaws? Of course. . . not that we don't want you sitting with us."

"Well. . ." Luna answered swallowing her food, carefully choosing the right words. "I don't know. . . I guess it's because I feel more comfortable with you guys instead. You do know that the Ravenclaws think of me as a little 'weird'. But, once I got to know some of you Gryfinndors, it turns out that I really like you guys."

"You know what I don't get," Hermione spoke up, sounding thoughtful. "Why everyone assumes that just because a person's in a different house then them, it means that that person's the bad guy in some rivalry thing. It's like, people judge who you are, just because you're from some place else. Heellooo. . . aren't we all people here!"

"I really wouldn't mind getting to know more people from other houses. . . even people from Slytherin," Luna thought out loud, with her usual soft and dreamy voice.

Hermione couldn't help but stiffen up slightly at these words.

'I thought I was the only one,' she thought in astonishment. 'I thought I was the only one that cared about this whole situation. Oh my gosh! These two actually understand me. Not like Ron and Harry. . .no. If I told them that I wouldn't mind befriending Draco Malfoy, or any of the other Slytherins, they would think I was going mad, and they'd just stop talking to me.'

Suddenly sitting up, Hermione knew that she had to check just to make sure.

"I totally agree with you Luna," Hermione said. Then after gulping, she continued. "So if I were to tell you guys something like I wanted to become friends with a Slytherin, let's say. . . oh, I don't know. . . Malfoy. . . you guys wouldn't think I was mad, and you guys would actually encourage it, right?"

"Yah," Neville agreed nodding.

Luna, who was very good about telling what other people thought or felt, suddenly had a look of suspicion on her usual calm face.

"Why?" she asked quietly, with her eyes slightly narrowed with curiosity.

"Oh, nothing," Hermione quickly answered turning away, as she pretended to be completely engrossed in the breakfast on her plate, which was now almost clear of food.

But, Luna could tell that something was up, even though she kept it to herself. Neville, who didn't have the same girls' instincts that they both had, could also tell that Hermione was hiding something else from them.

After exchanging puzzled glances with each other, they both bent down to their breakfasts, and continued to eat in silence. It was an actual minute, before Hermione finally noticed it first.

"Hey you guys," she said as she looked up from her plate, sounding confused. "Isn't the Gryfinndor table a little too quiet? We're usually the loudest out of the four house tables."

"Hey, you're right," Neville agreed, as both he and Luna quickly looked up. "And, don't we usually have a lot of people joined into our mealtime conversations?"

The three started to look around them, to notice that there were indeed people sitting around them, except that the people on their right were all turned toward the right side of the Gryfinndor table.

"Hmm. . . looks like someone's catching everyone's attention," Luna observed, as she slowly lifted herself up from her seat to see what was going on in the other side of the house table.

"I wonder who, though," said Neville, as he also looked up.

The sudden sound of Ginny's immature and extremely fake laugh, brought Hermione's stomach to a complete drop.

"Well," she said quietly, shaking her head, before turning back to her almost empty plate. "There's your answer Nev'."

Harry's laughter drifted up to their side of the Gryfinndor, and as they remained silent, snippets of the conversation floated up for them to hear.

"Yah. . . what a bitch she is," Ginny was saying in a smug voice, as nearly everyone in Gryfinndor had their attention to her, Harry and Ron. "Who does she think she is, completely ditching us?"

Hermione, realizing that all of the bad mouthing was about her, turned red, as she felt herself slowly sinking down on her chair.

"Augh!" Luna chocked on her drink in disgust. "She really must be enjoying all of the attention she's getting right now. Disgusting!"

Neville, turning to Hermione and looking completely concerned, asked, "'Mione, you okay? Aren't you going to do anything to stop them from spreading lies about you?"

"What. . . no, it's no big deal Nev'," she replied startled. "I'm okay, and I don't give a damn about them."

"But," he started, but was soon interrupted.

"Look, I already made a deal to myself that the only way I was going to get through this, was to just keep my cool," she put in. "I already made a lot of mistakes yesterday by losing my temper so often, so this time. . . I'll try to do better."

Harry's voice now drifted toward them.

"A complete backstabber, she is," he was telling all of the intent listeners. "Anyone would be extremely stupid to be friends with her now, let alone talk to her. Leaving her was the best thing we ever did. I mean. . . don't even get me started on how much she can use you, just to get what she wants, or where she wants to be."

Hermione's blood was now boiling, and her patience was reaching her high point. Breathing deeply, she tried to remain calm, as she continued to stare at her now-empty plate.

"Well," Luna adruptly spoke. Her voice was hard and cold, and it was a tone of voice that neither Hermione nor Neville recognized in her. She quickly stood up, before continuing on. "I cannot just sit here and let them say shit like that about you. 'Mione, if you're not going to do anything about this, then I will."

"I totally agree," Neville nodded, as he too got up. Both he and Luna marched over to where Ron, Harry and Ginny sat.

'Oh gosh!' Hermione thought in despair and disbelief. She sunk down in her seat even lower, as she thought to herself. 'I really do hope that they don't make fools out of themselves. I mean, it's LUNA and NEVILLE for goodness sake!'

By now, Luna and Neville had approached them. There was a moment's of silence when everyone just stared, and then suddenly, Hermione heard Neville's voice breaking the silence. His tone was hard and deathly quiet as he spoke with a voice dripping with complete hatred.

"I'm sorry. . . but did I just hear right?" he questioned angrily. "Where you just having a small chat about our good friend Hermione?"

"Uh huh," Ginny replied, as she nodded. "Got a problem with that?"

"As a matter of fact," Luna replied, with forced calm. "We do, bitch, and we'd really hope that you would stop lying about her."

"E-excuse me!" Ginny asked angrily. "You did NOT just say that to my face!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Luna apologized sarcastically. "But. . . I think I just did, and here's what else I will do straight to your face. . ."

Hermione finally looked up, and what she saw next, completely shocked her.

Luna hacked up a rather large amount of spit before releasing it from her mouth, where it landed straight onto Ginny's shocked and flushed face. All of the Gryfinndors gasped in horror, and some of the Ravenclaws that were now watching, cheered, "Go Luna!", or "Show her what you're made of!"

"Augh!" Ginny exclaimed in disgust, as both she and Harry stood up. Ron was the only one remaining sitting, and as Hermione observed him, she noticed that he was staring down on his plate. He didn't say anything, and he had remained silent throughout everything.

"How dare you!" she shrieked in anger.

Hermione, who was now watching with complete attention, found herself thinking, 'So that's how Luna acts and looks like when she's actually angry. . .'

"Get her away from my girl," Harry now spoke, as he stood facing Neville. Although his size towered over Neville, Neville still looked completely cool.

"Yah. . . I better, cuz your ugly ass face has made her suffer enough already," Neville replied. "I see fame has finally gotten to your big head, Harry."

Suddenly, Ginny's hand appeared in front of Neville's face, but before she could slap him, Luna blocked her, and before anyone could say or do anything, her hand connected to the side of Ginny's face with so much force, that the sound echoed across the hall.

"Come on," Neville muttered, as he grabbed Luna's arm pulling her back towards the other side of the Gryfinndor table where Hermione sat watching. "We'd better go before any of the teachers do anything."

About 50 pairs of eyes followed Neville and Luna as they marched back to where Hermione sat waiting. When they sat down, everyone turned back to their food, but it was still a little quieter as the Gryfinndors and also the Ravenclaws exchanged whispers at what they had just witnessed.

'Oh my gosh!' Hermione thought to herself in shock. 'Who would've believed. . .'

"Wow, you guys. . ." Hermione said in amazement with her mouth open. "Wow. . . thanks a lot for sticking up for me. I really appreciated it."

"Your welcome 'Mione," Luna said shaking her head. She now looked exactly the same as usual, calm and dreamy, as if nothing had happened at all, and as if she had just remained sitting and eating her breakfast the whole time. "I don't think they'll want to mess with you, now that they know we are here."

Hermione and Neville laughed, but Hermione still couldn't help the feeling of unease that had settled in her.

'How come I've never even noticed the amount both Luna and Neville have changed since the big incident in the Ministry Of Magic last year?' she thought to herself in shame.

"Wow. . ." she told them in wonder. "You guys handled it very well. You sure showed them. I can't believe you guys have changed though."

"For better or for worse?" Neville asked.

"Better," came Hermione's short answer.

"Well," Luna said, as she got up and grabbed her backpack. "We'd better go to our classes now. Also. . . I want to see if I can make friends with a couple of Slytherins today. Do you think it'll work?"

"Uh. . . I don't know Luna," Neville replied laughing, as he and Hermione also got up. As they walked out of the Great Hall, he continued, "We'd have to try extremely hard to make friends with that bunch."

"Oh. . . I don't think it's going to be SO hard," Hermione said. "You know. . . they're really not bad, those Slytherins."

* * *

A/N: Sorry if any of the profanity bothered you people. 


	18. The 1st Astronomy Class With The Slyther...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its' characters, names, or settings.**

Chapter 18- The 1st Astronomy Class With The Slytherins

_Thanks for the reviews. . . _

_Darkening Sky, Sonia, paprika90, tRuE2U, Emma Knight, Some12, mystical-kitty, DracoHottie4Life, hothunnies16, psychonite, padfoot-prongs-and-moony-rox, NiNiz cRaZi. And. . ._

_GEmory: LOL. . . you're always my first reviewer for each of the chapters that I post up. Thanks. . . I really appreciate it. About the whole house rivalry thing. . . I found it SO ridiculous. . . it's not even funny. But, it really is amazing how J.K. Rowling's writing is so convincing, that when the Slytherins ARE mentioned in her books, people immediately think of trouble and hate. _

_Mz.Undastood-Actress: Lmao. . . thanks for your review, and you kinda did sound weird for a second there. Maybe it was all that caffeine. . . ? Anyways, I checked your story out, and I really liked it, so please update soon! Oh, and by the way. . . also read your little 'bio'. . . and it turns out that you and me like the EXACT same stuff. Isn't that weird? Family Guy is my favorite show out there, but it might have to compete with Whose Line Is It Anyways. Hermione and Ron pairings are SO boring. . . no drama in it whatsoever, and Hermione and Harry are too much of the brotherly-sisterly type. When you say you love hard rock, what is your favorite band? I seriously need an example of 'hard rock', cuz EVERYONE thinks of it as something different, so I got no clue. _

_gazy: Thanks again for your review gazy. I really appreciated it, cuz you are one of my constant reviewers. I really feel grateful, cuz then I know that people are actually enjoying my fic, so then I want to update sooner. Just forget about that whole thing._

_Sparcle girl: Lol. . . thanks a lot for your suggestions, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to use them. It's because I already have most of the story planned out, and I don't think it would go too well with the plot. But, thanks anyways, and I hope you don't mind. I'm still going to try to use some of your past suggestions though. Answering to your second review, don't worry about it, cuz I don't even know if I'll have anything posted up by January 5th. . . as you can tell, I've been taking a LONG time to update. . . BUT I'm TRYING! _

_SubliminalMsgs: LMAO. . . I honestly have nothing to say to your review, except thanks for the little tip. . . and I can easily say that you are the weirdest reviewer that has ever reviewed my story. (I mean that in the good way)_

_

* * *

_

'I don't know how much more of this I can take,' Hermione thought in dismay. 'Now they're telling the whole school lies about me? Gee. . . I wonder what could possibly happen next.'

The sun had already set outside, completing the long and tiring day. It was now the evening, and all of the staff and students were dining in the Great Hall. The sounds of the loud laughter, talking and the clinking of the cutlery and the glasses swept across the large hall, as everyone worked their way through the satisfying well-cooked meal that was laid before them on the 4 long house tables.

Hermione, however, had her pretty eyes cast downward to her plate that contained her uneaten supper. Her left elbow was propped up on the table, where her head rested on her left hand. Holding a fork with her right hand, she slowly played with her supper, which that night, consisted of mashed potatoes and roast beef.

A deep, troubled sigh that had stayed bottled up in Hermione's throat for quite some time now, finally let itself out, as she quietly thought, 'Why does everything have to be so different these days?'

"'Mione, you ok?" Neville asked, noticing the stormy look that was on her face.

"Yah. . . I'm fine," she replied shaking her head, as she finally placed the fork back down on the table beside her plate. "Thanks a lot you guys. . . for sticking up for me like that. I know I should've done something, but I already made myself a deal that I would just have to ignore them completely, in order for me to stop caring and to just move on. I hope you guys understand."

"Hey. . . don't worry about it," Luna reassured her. "But, I'm pretty sure they won't say anything else after what just happened this morning."

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that," Hermione muttered, as she gave her a side-glance with her face filled with doubt. "They'll now probably want to do anything to get back at us. I still feel totally guilty though, because now you guys are involved, and I've put you in the middle of this whole situation. You must feel bad having to turn on your own friends just to defend me."

"Who said they were our friends?" asked Neville suddenly looking up. Hermione noticed that his tone of voice sounded slightly offended and shocked, as if the answer was totally obvious. He continued, "Who would possibly be stupid enough to call those four people friends? I mean, I'm sorry. . . but do REAL friends backstab and ditch each other? No. . . and that's why me and Luna feel it totally right to stick up for you, because we can't let them do that to you, or to either of us."

"Um. . . thanks," Hermione replied awkwardly, for she felt that she didn't really have much to say. She still felt a pang of guilt, and now also a little bit of confusion.

'It seems so unlike Luna and Neville,' she thought while observing, as they, along with everybody else in the Great Hall, slowly finished up their supper. She watched as Neville and Luna filled up their glass bowls with ice cream that came in a great variety of different flavors. 'But, I guess we've all matured a lot since last year. More than others though. . . '

Here, she thought about the immature way that Ron, Harry, Ginny and Padma chose to act.

'I still find it really weird though. Oh well. . . no one told me that this year would be just an average normal year. . . and it's not like I really ever did have a normal year at Hogwarts before. To think about it, this year is pretty calm and boring compared to all that I've experienced with Ron and Harry. . .'

With this last thought, she quickly shook her head.

The sudden sound of hundreds of Hogwarts students getting up from their house tables, startled her, as she jerked her head up to see what was going on.

"Earth to Hermione," Neville called, as he leant in forward and started to snap his fingers in front of the eyes of a dazed Hermione. "You really have to stop thinking so deeply, or you'll soon just be in your own little world all the time. Supper is over. Are you going to come with us, or are you just going to sit here?"

"Huh?" asked Hermione sounding confused. After blinking her eyes a couple of times and shaking her head, she replied, "Yah, I'm coming, I'm coming."

She got up from the table, and along side Luna and Neville she made her way out of the Great Hall. As they approached the wide staircase that led up to the second story, they came across a small group of about 6 Slytherin fifth years. They were also about to climb up the thick-carpeted stairs.

'Not trying to categorize them, but why are they always such a cranky bunch?' Hermione thought, as she observed the sour and cold expressions that were pasted on their faces as soon as they turned around to face them.

She turned to her left when she suddenly felt Luna's hand grabbing her left elbow. Luna was also holding onto Neville's right elbow as she pulled them both slightly back, leaving room for the Slytherins to pass by them and climb up the staircase.

Hermione almost let out a giggle at the sight of the Slytherins' new reactions, but she held it back, leaving the laughter to bubble in the center of her throat. It seemed to her, that at the exact same time right after they moved over for them to pass by, their frowning cold faces, quickly turned expressionless, as they observed the trio. Hermione found it greatly amusing to watch the Slytherins' attempts at holding back their confusion as they marched by them and up the stairs.

'Hm,' Hermione thought. 'They didn't even say anything to us. I guess there's a first time for everything.'

When the Slytherins were well out of earshot, Neville spoke, as the three of them started to also walk up the stairs.

"Ummm. . . what was that about Luna?"

Turning to Neville, she replied, "Well. . . since we already discussed the stupidity of different house rivalry this morning, I thought it would be nice to start acting civil towards the Slytherins, instead of the usual pushing-right-past-them-and-cursing-them thing."

"Oh, I see," Neville said nodding.

They had now reached the second landing, but before Luna turned around and went her separate way to her common room, she said, "Goodnight you guys. I'll see you tomorrow at the same place. . . in front of the map of Argyllshire."

"Ok, goodnight Luna!" Hermione and Neville both called out to her retreating back. Turning around, they both walked down the long corridors.

"Are you going to be heading for the Heads Quarter now before we go to our astronomy class tonight?" Neville asked.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could walk with me there, because I just want to pick up my school bag from my room, for I want to join you in the Gryfinndor common room," Hermione replied. "You know, I haven't been there in ages, and it would be great seeing some of the old Gryfinndors again."

"Sure," he agreed. "And it would be really great having someone to do my homework with."

"Password?"

"Corn on the cob," Neville replied to the Fat Lady portrait.

He and Hermione were standing right outside the Gryfinndor common room. The portrait door swung open, and as they both climbed in, Neville said happily, "It's just one of those few passwords that I can actually remember."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione exclaimed. "Neville, if I didn't know any better, you are becoming less and less forgetful everyday. Of course you can remember the password."

"Thanks 'Mione," he said.

But before she could say anything more, they had reached the common room and hearing the sounds of their voices, most of the Gryfinndors in the room turned their heads in their direction.

"Oh God! Not again. . ."

Calls of "Hey you guys!", "Nice to see you again Hermione!" and "You two come sit here with us!" swept through the warm and cozy common room.

"Well. . . I guess it's not too hard for you to find a homework buddy now, huh Nev'?" Hermione whispered into his ear, sounding very amused but slightly embarrassed because of all the attention that she was getting.

Straightening up and clutching onto her bag, she followed Neville to a large group of sixth years that sat near one of the corners of the room. Several of them moved over, making room for the both of them to sit down and spread out their work in front of them.

"Thanks you guys," Hermione said gratefully. "Was a little worried that now that I don't live here anymore, I would have no place here."

"You don't!"

Hermione felt herself cringe at the sound of Ginny's cold and hard voice that silenced the people that sat around her and Neville. Looking up, she saw Ginny standing with Harry and Ron, not too far away from the group. In fact, after observing closely, Hermione noticed that they had got up and were just leaving by the way they were clutching onto their bags, quills, parchment, and books.

'Oh shit!' Hermione thought, exasperatedly. 'How pathetic is this!'

She could feel everyone's eyes on her, waiting for her to say something.

'Well. . . I'm not going to let anyone talk for me this time,' she told herself. 'Don't want to be a coward again. . . '

"Get lost," Neville muttered.

This angered Ginny and Harry. . . but surprisingly, Ron showed no trace of anger on his face. In fact, after observing him closer, Hermione noticed that he looked kind of like he didn't even want to be there. She could tell this by the way he kept looking so uneasy and uncomfortable.

"You just shut the hell up!" Ginny snapped angrily.

"You know what Ginny," Hermione said quietly, staring at her straight in the eye. "I don't know what the hell is wrong with you. . . maybe you're just p.m.s.ing. . . or maybe you're just being cranky about the fact that your attempts at fucking someone as pathetic as Harry to make you more popular and well-known have failed. . . but I think you should do all of us a big favor by just screwing off and leaving us alone. I'm pretty sure that no one even wants to see your ugly little face right now.."

"Don't talk to her like that!" Harry yelled angrily.

This sudden outburst startled everyone, as they stared at him. Harry's face was red with anger, and his usual bright emerald green eyes, were now blazing behind his glasses. Both of his hands that hung on his sides, were balled up in fists. Everyone recognized this side of Harry, for they witnessed a lot of it in their fifth year every time Umbridge had provoked him.

Hermione however was the only one who looked calm and un-shook by it. In fact, she had a look of pity on her face as she stared back at Harry.

"Wow Harry. . ." she told him, shaking her head. "You are so pathetic, that I could cry for you right here, right now. Do you not have anything else better to do then to come here and get told off by us? Just PLEASE go away. I've already wasted 5 valuable years of my life being friends with people who didn't even appreciate me, and I really don't want to waste anymore of my time being betrayed by you, Ron and Ginny."

At these words, Ron's ears turned a bright crimson shade, but he only frowned and remained silent Harry, however, opened his mouth to retort, but was surprisingly interrupted by none other than Colin Creevey, a Gryfinndor fifth year.

"Yah. . . just go and get lost. . . unless you want another telling off similar to the one that you just got this morning."

The silence that followed this remark was so still and quiet, that a pin could've been heard if it were dropped onto the floor.

'Oh my gosh!' Hermione thought feeling utterly shocked.

She was not the only one who felt this way, for half the common room sat still as they watched the exchange with wide-eyed surprise.

Harry, who was completely caught off guard at what Colin just said, clamped his mouth shut, as a look of bewilderment now appeared on his face.

Hermione and Neville could not help the amusement that they now felt as they each exchanged a slight smile.

'I don't know how many more surprises I can take,' Hermione thought, chuckling silently to herself.

Ever since Colin had stepped foot at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he had idolized and worshiped Harry, to the point where he started to follow in his footsteps or started to take things after him. Colin, and even his year younger brother Dennis, looked up to Harry and respected him for everything he was, as if he was an older brother or a father. Harry found this to be extremely annoying and irritating, and soon got fed up when they sometimes took their idolizing too far.

'I guess Colin has finally grown out of that stage,' Hermione suggested to herself. 'I mean, I can't still look at him as that same old first year who kept flashing his camera at everything. He's 15 years old now, and is obviously way passed that. But, still. . .'

"Yo!" Katie's voice suddenly called out. "Didn't Colin just ask you to leave?"

This again completely surprised and shocked Hermione.

'What's going on?' she found herself asking, as she felt totally lost and bewildered. 'Why are people standing up for me?'

Hermione felt like this, because it was just this morning when Ginny and Harry were telling almost all of the Gryfinndors about what a terrible person she was. Even after the harsh telling off that they both received from Luna and Neville, they continued spreading false rumors and accusations about her to the whole student body during the rest of the school day.

Even thinking about it, Hermione felt sick with fury remembering how everyone gave her strange looks or snaked right past her as they tried to get to each of their classes. This had spoiled her mood right up to dinnertime, but she had worked hard up to now, to shrug off the uncertainty that she felt about what others might be thinking about her. Now, however, she was starting to get a faint idea.

Ginny took Harry's hand, and she muttered, "Just forget them. . . they're not worth our time," as she gently pulled him away from the group.

Harry's teeth were still clenched together in anger, but he also turned around and marched with Ginny to the other side of the Gryfinndor common room, where he was closely followed by an unsure and silent Ron.

As everyone turned back to their work, Hermione and Neville exchanged confused glances.

"Thanks for sticking up for me you guys," Hermione said gratefully. "But why exactly did you do it?"

"Oh please," Katie snorted, sounding as if the answer to that question was totally obvious. "Like we'd let them do more stuff to you than they've already done?"

Hermione, feeling some of her uncertainty drifting away, still felt a little doubt as she asked, "But what about all that stuff that they've been saying about me today?"

"What about it?" Dean asked.

"Even after all of the things that they said about me, you guys still want to be my friends?" Hermione questioned quietly.

This made the Gryfinndors highly amused as many of them laughed.

"'Mione," Alicia spoke up, when the laughter had died down. "Do you really think we'd believe THEM? I mean, come on! How can we possibly believe what they have been saying about you?"

"I know," piped up Parvati, matter-of-factly. "'Mione, we have known and lived with you for about 5 years now, and we know that you are not possibly like what they say you are to be."

As she said this, Hermione looked around to all of the Gryfinndors that were sitting around her. Some of them were listening as they had their heads bent down in front of their work, and some of them were looking up and nodding along, silently agreeing to what was now being said.

"And how can we possibly believe Ginny over you?" Lavender added. "It's so obvious that they are only jealous and are trying to do everything they can to make your life miserable."

"Hermione, just forget about it, okay. You have no reason to sweat about it, because you know all of that is just a load of crap," Seamus told her, before he and everyone else bent back down over their schoolwork.

This left Hermione speechless, as she felt all of her fears and doubts dissolve. But with only one side-glance that Neville gave her, it was enough to tell him that she was truly grateful, pleased, and shocked.

'Oh my God!' she thought to herself, feeling utterly surprised and pleased as she watched all of her friends in awe. They were now all talking to each other, or bent down over their work, scribbling away.

Hermione's honey eyes shone with happiness as they wandered from person to person, and she thought, 'So this is what it's like to have true, understanding friends who hold so much faith in you, that they wouldn't believe a false rumor for even a second. For the past 5 years, I've been so used to being in a horrible friendship with Ron and Harry, where I was filled with misery every time something was blamed on me. Either it was because of a rat, Viktor Krum, or even a broomstick, they always took sides with each other against me, never even trying to understand or listen to my side. Who would've thought that this is the first time in my life where I truly understand how important friends are. . .'

* * *

In the large fireplace of the Gryfinndor common room, the dying embers of the small, red flames cast the large room with a dim glow. The shadows lurking behind each chair, couch or person, danced with the luminosity, when each of the small flames rippled with the tiniest breath of air. The quiet and lingering echoes of the crackling flames that erupted from within each dying blaze, and the soft radiance of the room, created quite the soothing, calm and relaxing atmosphere.

The pretty 16-year old sat not too far way from the fireplace, with her legs stretched out in front of her as she leant her back against the foot of a red chair. She watched the flickering flames in a daze, as she drifted in her thoughts, unaware of the small group of sixth years that sat around her. She took no notice of the scribbling of quills, the rustling of parchment or the flipping pages of thick, dusty volumes of encyclopedias as the common room occupants labored over the large amounts of work that were given to them.

Hermione Granger had long completed her studious amount of homework, and had even doubled checked each of her answers. Having no desire to disturb everyone else by striking up a conversation, she quietly packed up her books, notes, quills, parchment and ink into her backpack.

Slowly looking around the common room to see if there was anything else to do, her eyes were drawn to the fireplace. Its rippling flames illuminated her eyes to an irresistible, fiery and an almost golden color. The uneven movement of the scorching, red-orange flames hypnotized Hermione, as thoughts started to pass through her mind.

They were thoughts of her parents and Sharon back in the muggle world, thoughts about Ron and Harry and their relationships with their new girlfriends, thoughts of Luna, Neville, and all of her new friends, and thoughts of how Hogwarts would be like without the 4 houses dividing up the students.

And now as Hermione gazed into the fire, her thoughts were on a certain Slytherin. . . Draco Malfoy.

How he suddenly came into her head, she did not know. But, she did know that thoughts of him kept drifting unwillingly into her mind. Although she had tried hard thinking about other things, the many thoughts and images she had about Draco, kept emerging into the back of her mind, until she finally just gave up and let her mind wander to the last time that they had actually spoken to each other, which was only this morning.

'Why is it that I'm driven crazy by what Draco Malfoy says to me, which is actually very little?' she asked herself. 'I mean, he hardly says anything to me anymore, but when he actually does, why is that his words stay stuck in my head?'

She was thinking about this morning, when they had run into each other. He had barely said anything, except for 'No problem', and Hermione still felt quite shaken up by it.

'What is wrong with me?' she asked herself exasperatedly. 'Why do I care so much?'

Hermione felt completely confused that these thoughts suddenly came screaming at her, tormenting her, until she had no choice but to give in and satisfy her conscience's needs by spending some time alone to herself, just to ponder over the many unanswered questions that sprang up into her mind, all because of one guy. . . Draco.

'Why is it that I care so much?' she again asked herself the same question. 'I mean, whatever happened to just plain old Malfoy Ferret Face?'

But Hermione already knew the answer to that. She finally understood that she could no longer just look at him in that way. In fact. . . she now saw that there was a lot more to him than she thought, and this was all because he had changed so drastically.

After sitting and thinking in front of the fire for a while longer, she finally realized something.

'I think. . .' she began, as a new idea started to materialize in her head. '. . . that all of these things that I am feeling, is only based on my confusion I mean, it all makes sense now. He never insults me or anybody else anymore, and he isn't always seeking the center of attention from all of the other Slytherins. I've been so used to and accustomed to his harassing and taunting, so of course I would be completely curious and baffled by the sudden change. . . anyone would. And that's exactly why I can't get him out of my head, because of the fact that I want to know why he's treating me so differently.'

At this reassuring thought, Hermione sighed in relief, as she shook her head. She no longer felt uncomfortable at the thought of Draco, because she knew that the only feeling she felt over him, was confusion. . . and absolutely nothing more.

'Augh!' she thought in sudden discouragement. 'I want to know SO badly why he's acting like this. I can't help feeling curious. What if he's just playing around, actually trying to act differently, just to confuse me? This makes everything so confusing! Or, what if. . .'

Hermione's next thought was suddenly interrupted when she felt something tugging on her right arm. Looking up, she saw Neville standing up beside her, tugging on her right sleeve, trying to get her attention.

"Finally!" he said impatiently. "'Mione, I've been trying to get your attention for about 6 minutes now. Where were you? Were you daydreaming again?"

When she nodded, he replied, "Well, I just wanted to tell you that we're all done our work now, and we're waiting for you to come with us."

"Umm. . ." Hermione spoke sounding bewildered. "Where exactly are we going, and who is this 'we' that you're talking about?"

Neville exhaled deeply. It sounded to Hermione as if he was trying to gain some of his old patience, before answering, "'Mione, it's 11:45 p.m. The 'we' that I am talking about, is you, I, and some of the other Gryfinndor sixth years."

When she just blinked cluelessly, he sighed and continued, "It's time for us to go to our Astronomy class like scheduled, remember?"

"Ohhh!" she exclaimed, suddenly taking in what Neville had just said. "Well. . . you better hurry up Nev', because we're going to be late. . ."

* * *

"Augh!" Lavender's annoyed and tired whine was heard from above, as her voice traveled down to Hermione and Neville. "Why does the Astronomy class have to be all the way up at the TOP of the tower? Why can't we just take an elevator or something, instead of walking up so high?"

"What's an elevator?" Hermione and Neville heard Katie ask her from high above.

Lavender's amused titters rang through the tower, and they heard her reply, "Well, I learned in Muggle Studies that an elevator is a device, or a machine that the muggles use to travel upwards, instead of taking the stairs."

"Oh, do you also mean like the ones in the Ministry of Magic?" Katie asked her.

"Yup," she replied again. "Those are the ones I'm talking about. You know, muggles really are pretty clever."

As the small group of Gryfinndor sixth years climbed up the long, narrow spiraling staircase, their footsteps echoed loudly through the tower as their steps bounced off each stone stair. Each noise or sound that they made ricocheted off the stonewalls. Although the tower was slightly bleak and dark, Hermione found the atmosphere of the tower slightly comforting, but still very mysterious . . . as if there was something else behind the stonewalls. . . but Hermione just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Why do you think that our Astronomy class has been moved to midnight?" Hermione asked Neville, as she turned to look at him. "It wasn't usually this late."

They had now reached the tall black doors that were at the top of the staircase. Lavender was holding the doors open for them from behind her, and when they had passed her and walked out into the large sundeck (or in this case, just the top deck of the tower), they thanked her, before Neville turned to her.

"I'm not sure," he replied honestly. "I'm thinking that it was probably because both Professor Sinistra and Professor Dumbledore thought that having it on midnight was better for our lessons, since we can probably observe the sky better."

Then, he asked Hermione a question, as they made their way across the top deck of the tower to the railings that were built around the edges of the tall structure.

"Hermione, I thought you didn't believe in fortune telling?"

"I know," she said nodding. She looked over the railing and down towards the wide, stretching grounds, before continuing, "I'm only taking these classes because I really like the scenery from here."

Neville laughed, and he exclaimed, "You know 'Mione, that's really unlike you."

Hermione just smiled and said, "I couldn't resist signing up for this. I mean, having a lesson at midnight is pretty cool. Apart from arithmancy, I guess this would also have to be my favorite class."

"Oh," he said. "You know, I think Herbology will always be my favorite."

Just then, the soft voice of Professor Sinistra came floating up from behind them.

"Welcome everyone," she greeted, and Hermione and Neville spun around to face her. She was about the same height as Hermione, and her long black hair was tied up in a knot behind her head. Although she was often mistaken for a smaller version of Professor McGonagall, her face was tired looking and gentle, instead of the stern expression that Professor McGonagall usually held.

As she was waiting for everyone's attention, she stood quietly in the middle of the floor looking around to all of the Gryfinndor and Slytherin students. Most of them were facing her as they were leaning against the railings.

When everyone had settled down, she continued in the same soft voice, "Welcome to your third year in Astronomy lessons. As I understand it, this is the first time that Gryfinndors and Slytherins have ever had this lesson together. I hope that you will get along well in my classes.

Since tonight is just your first lesson into the year, I only want this period to be a little sky-sightseeing session. This is because I want you to just silently observe the skies above and get familiar to what is up there, before we get started on our actual lessons, which will be sometime later on in this week. Are there any questions?"

When no one spoke or said anything, Professor Sinistra continued on, "Ok. . . well then, I would like all of you to just find a place by yourself to stand and watch the actions that are happening up there. Remember, I don't want any talking, for I am going to ask you in our next lesson about what you all saw."

Silently, everyone made their way to a spot around the railings. Since it was quite dark by now except for the moonlight that shone down on the top deck, it was very difficult to differentiate between the Slytherins and the Gryfinndors, so everyone just split up and walked over to a spot where they thought would suit them better for sightseeing. Neville walked towards the right side of the tower, where it kind of seemed that it was where a lot of people stood, but Hermione preferred where she was already standing. Turning around, she gazed into the dark scenery in front of her.

Hermione let out a sigh. This was what she had secretly been looking forward to all day.

Looking out into what appeared to be the never-ending distance, she felt completely safe and secure. The darkness hovering protectively over her made her feel in peace of mind. The shadows was only cut by the silver moon and starlight that shone from up above the inky black sky, when they emerged from behind the gray clouds. The faint eerie rays lit up different areas.

Tonight, the green rolling lawns of Hogwarts were the color of ebony. They gave the appearance that it had rained that moment, because of the way the silver lights shone on the lawns, creating the illusion of sparkling water droplets clinging onto each blade of the perfectly trimmed grass. Hagrid's cabin sat in the distance silhouetting against the other dark shadows. Even the Forbidden Forest did not look so foreboding that night, as the moon shone down on each leaf or branch of the trees that were planted together.

Hermione felt at complete ease as she stood perfectly still, letting the dim scenery spellbound her. She was enjoying the solitaire, until she felt someone else's presence. . . not too far away.

Looking over to her far left, she could make out the outline of a person leaning forward, with his arms stretched slightly out to each side as they held onto the railing. The outline of the person told Hermione one thing. . . whoever this person was, looked completely cool, relaxed and at home. She found herself watching the figure for sometime, and the only actions that she could make out, was the gentle inhaling and exhaling of his calm breathing. Suddenly, the moon emerged from behind a cloud, and faintly lighting up the top of the Astronomy Tower, she finally made out whom she was observing.

It was Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione's heart suddenly stopped, and she could no longer breathe. This was because the bright radiance of the moon and the stars, brought out his eyes to a piercing and flawless gray. It frightened her. . . terrified her. . . mystified her. . . because she had never in her whole life seen any eyes like his. No matter how eerie she felt when she stared at his eyes, she felt completely protected and restful at the look on his face. . . Draco Malfoy had the most tranquil, still and quiet expression on his face. She had never seen this side of him, but it was almost like he was wearing an unrecognizable disguise. . .

* * *

Author's Note: I really hope that this chapter was worth your LONG wait! 


	19. The Rumor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its' characters, names, or settings.**

Chapter 19- The Rumor

_Thanks for the reviews. . . _

_Some12, oooo, Bride of Malfoy, Lor. And. . . _

_B.B: Well. . . thanks a lot for letting all of my reviewers know about me not being able to update because I was banned. . . I really appreciated it. Lol. . . and I don't think Harry needs chap stick for his balls. . . cuz he don't got no balls to take care of. LMAO. . . totally inappropriate. _

_AppleCrazy: Thanks a lot for your compliments, and I am trying hard to update again as soon as possible. I don't want to take as long as I did last time._

_GEmory: HEY! Aw. . . I missed updating and being able to read and reply your reviews! But hey, now that I'm back, I hope I can update more. I know that I didn't really do such a good job on my last chapter. . . way too many mistakes, but I think that that was because all of the stress and misery that I was feeling. I hope you guys like this chapter better though. . . _

_gazy: Hey gazy! OMG! I CANNOT thank you enough for all of the really good reviews that you have sent me, and also with helping to tell everyone what's been going on with my account. . . I am REALLY grateful. Also thanks for all of your suggestions, cuz I did go back and I fixed my last chapter. I honestly don't know why I did so bad on that chapter. I guess it's probably because I'm usually feeling "inspired", or "in the mood" when I write each of my chapters, and I think that because of that 1 REVIEWER, my story might've turned out to be RUINED! She like totally ruined my whole mood because it totally angered and depressed me, that now I think that I might soon get writer's block. SO SORRY EVERYONE! BUT IT'S ALL HER FAULT, CUZ SHE ONLY HAS TO PICK ON ME, WHEN A BILLION OTHER PEOPLE IN THIS SITE MADE THE SAME MISTAKE THAT I DID! GGGGRRRR. . . _

_SubliminalMsgs: I'd love to read your two short stories, and I'll make sure that you'll hear more of me, cuz I'm also gonna review your writing. Thanks for your review!_

_Remorseful Passion (Mz. Undastood-Actress): Your pen name wasn't that bad. . . just kind of weird, but that's ok. I totally agree about how people just like to go around and ruin people's fun. I seriously don't think that there is one person on this site, who felt completely pissed off as I did, and did you know, that the very thought of it still makes my blood boil right now? Do you realize that it's because of that ONE reader who has totally ruined my thinking and concentration, and it has and will affect my whole story? I just want you, and everybody else to know that if my story does turn out to suck later on, you know who to go and blame. . . right? _

_TRuE2U: Don't worry about it if you thought I thought that you were contradicting me. I actually really appreciated you pointing out my mistakes, and although I tried to fix everything you pointed out, I still decided to keep the Astronomy lessons at 12 mid-night._

_Sparcle girl: I would really like to thank you A LOT, for all of the wonderful reviews you sent me, even when I was "away". I am REALLY grateful to have such readers like you, and it's because of ppl like you, I am influenced to write even more. Although I know that everyone on this site probably suspects that "no" reviewer to have ratted me out, and even though I am pretty pissed off at her too, I still wish that I could know for certain who did it, because that person must've REALLY hated me and/or my story._

_Ashley: lol. . . I didn't forget who you were. . . I am usually good at remembering almost all of my reviewers, and I really appreciated you reading and reviewing my story._

_drops-of-jupiter05: Well. . . I can see exactly why you would be a little confused about the whole Ginny and Hermione thing, and I apologize for it, because I have now realized that everyone else must also be wondering about that. . . but I'll try to explain that in the story later on. Thanks for your review though, and I appreciate you telling me your concern. If you have any more other questions, you can go right ahead and ask me. _

_natyslacks: Aw. . . your review really flattered me, and thanks a lot for it. I'll try my best to not disappoint you or any of my other readers or reviewers, but you'll have to be patient with me, since I am finding it VERY difficult to update as often as I used to. School enough is taking a great toll in my time that I have. _

_Til death due us part: Thanks for your review, and I went back and checked my chapters, and I found that you were right. . . I must've made some kind of typo or something, so I edited it. _

_ash vault rose garden: Lol. . . I don't even know what to say to that. . . _

_Ar-Zimraphel- Thanks a lot for your help, and I'll try to take in your advice._

_And thanks to everyone else who I may have forgotten to recognize. Luv you all!_

* * *

As Draco Malfoy stared out ahead into the thick and heavy darkness that hovered over Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he thought to himself, "Finally. . . finally, I can just get some peace and quiet, and a moment for myself to think." 

It was now past midnight, putting an official end to September 4th, and an official start on September the 5th. In Draco's opinion, it had been a long and tiring day for him. But most of all, he felt that yesterday (the 4th) had been very odd. . . not exactly so confusing, but just strange, and different.

As he recalled. . .

* * *

The day had started off great. It was a little humid, and although the morning sun was concealed behind tufts of gray floating clouds, it was quite warm outside as Draco stirred awake in his large king-sized bed. He shifted underneath the weight of the piles of blankets, sheets and comforters that buried him. 

Blinking several times, he immediately felt wide-awake for he was not one who liked to linger and spend so much of his time in his bed sleeping.

He suddenly sat up, causing some of the blankets to fall down onto his lap. His wild and violent eyes wandered around the room, taking in the cozy surroundings. As he looked around, Draco found himself feeling slightly amused at how messy and untidy his room already was.

'And it has only been the beginning of the school year,' he thought, as he flung his legs over the left side of his bed, and onto the messy floor below.

Pushing the large mounds of blankets off of him, he got up, but soon suddenly found himself laughing out loud.

He had looked down to realize that he was only wearing a pair of black boxers. . . and his white socks.

Laughing, he thought, 'I must've forgotten to take them off last night, since I felt so tired from sleeping so late.'

Making his way across his bedroom, he occasionally had to hop over the many different things that were strewn upon the floor. He was searching for his favorite white t-shirt to wear over his bare chest. Although the bathroom was right next door, he didn't want to run the risk of any of the prefects looking up from the first floor and seeing him half-nude with only a pair of boxers and socks on.

Searching and picking through the many books, clothes, and parchment that littered the floor, he suddenly remembered why he had slept late the night before. As the memory of last night's events began to surface in his mind, all of the happy and humorous feelings that he felt started to gradually fade away.

'Oh hell,' he thought in dismay. 'I just woke up in a good mood and now it seems like it's all going to change. I have a feeling that today isn't going to be such a good day for me after all.'

He of course felt like this, because of the two different confrontations that he had last night with both Hermione and Pansy.

'Girls are so difficult to deal with,' he found himself thinking bitterly. 'All of them are moody, confusing, sometimes so hard to get along with. . . but most of all. . . just so different from us guys.'

Finally locating his white t-shirt that lay behind the door of the walk-in closet, Draco quickly grabbed for it and threw it over his head, before continuing on with his troubled thoughts.

'But what exactly happened with Pansy and Granger yesterday?' he asked himself, as he sat down at the end of his large bed.

Thinking over the tormenting events of the night before, Draco had no idea that his facial expression was reflecting completely on the sinking feeling that he now felt.

"Aaaaaah," he sighed, finally remembering what had happened the night before. 'My God. . . and now I have to face the both of them today?'

He shook his head as he lifted himself off of his bed. He looked around the untidy and messy room exasperatedly, before waving his wand around. This had solved the messiness of the room, as everything floated back to where they belonged in the bookshelves, in drawers and back into the closet. Nodding satisfyingly, he walked toward his window and stared out of it, still thinking.

'I don't really mind seeing Hermione today, since she did only accuse me of becoming more and more like my father. . . and I know she didn't ACTUALLY mean that. I mean, how would she know? She hardly even knows me at all, so there is no way that she could've actually meant what she said.'

Suddenly remembering what time it was and where he was supposed to be, Draco spun around and started to head for his bedroom door.

'I think Pansy's the only problem right now,' he told himself, turning his doorknob around and exiting his room. 'I'm still so confused about what happened yesterday. I mean, that has never happened between us, and for some reason, that was the first time I've ever felt so awkward and weird around her.'

Draco walked the short distance down the hall to the heads' bathroom, but to soon find that the door was locked. Hearing the sounds of water rushing out of the tap, and the loud tooth-brushing noises, he knew that it was Hermione inside the bathroom getting ready for the day.

'Oh great,' he thought, feeling some of his old impatience returning. 'Now I'll just have to wait while a girl gets ready in the bathroom. And another thing, why do girls take so much longer getting ready than us guys?'

He suddenly laughed, as he realized what he had just thought.

'I'm actually no better,' he admitted to himself.

But his thoughts soon returned back to Pansy, because he was beginning to feel a little ridiculous.

'I'm being stupid. Barely anything happened yesterday, so why am I making this such a big deal? I'm just overreacting again for something so small. Just because I didn't want Pansy around me that one time, that doesn't mean it's going to change our relationship. I'll just act normal today. Man. . . I've a lot more things to worry about, without stressing over these minor things.'

This thought seemed to have cheered him up a bit, and Draco thought no more of last night, as he leant back against the wooden banisters of the first floor. He stared at the bathroom door in front of him, waiting for his turn to get ready for the day.

The sudden silence of the rushing tap water, and the faint footsteps approaching the door, alerted Draco that Hermione was finally done with the bathroom and was about to get out.

He straightened up from his relaxed and leaning posture, and walked over, when the door was suddenly flung open.

'What the-!' he thought surprised.

Although the abrupt movement had startled him, he quickly regained himself as he stood still and calm and eyed the Head Girl in front of him.

Hermione was just beginning to stroll out, but she had stopped shortly at the sight of Draco standing in front of her. As the Head Boy observed her, he realized that her face was colouring up to a faint pink.

'She's blushing,' he noted quietly. 'Thank goodness I know how to keep my own emotions under control. . . and I don't even know who's more embarrassed. . . me or her. . .'

His gray eyes suddenly began wandering down to where her hands were clutching onto the soft blue towel that was wrapped around her. As he was doing this, he was oblivious to the fact that she was also eyeing him up and down, with a very readable expression on her face that could only say that she was very unused to the sight of a Malfoy wearing something else rather than just wizard robes.

Although Hermione was no longer blushing, she looked slightly embarrassed and uncomfortable as she slipped by him.

"Hi. . . the bathroom's now free," she said quietly. Then, sounding apologetic, she continued, "Sorry I took too long."

Draco found himself staring into her soft, pretty honey eyes, and he subconsciously found himself thinking, 'God-she's beautiful,' before snapping back to reality when Hermione blinked a couple of times.

"No problem," he replied, as calmly as he looked. He had completely forgotten about feeling impatient, as he looked at her one more time, before walking into the Head's Bathroom, and closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Pansy, can you please pass the orange juice over here?" Draco asked, turning to his right and giving her one of his rare grins. All of the handsome features on his face lit up, and Pansy, who could not resist this grin of his, smiled back as she handed him the glass pitcher of freshly squeezed orange juice that was sitting not too far away from her. 

"Thanks," said Draco. "I can't believe how hungry I've been lately."

"Yah Draco," Pansy started to say, as she eyed him with concern. "You haven't been looking too well lately. What's going on?"

Feeling a small jolt of panic, he quickly asked with a look of what he hoped to be was mild puzzlement on his face, "What do you mean?"

He had just remembered that he hadn't yet told his girlfriend anything about how much his life at home had changed over the summer. Pansy only knew about how hard it was for Draco to have Lucius locked up in Azkaban, and that was really the only topic he talked to her about, but she had no idea of Narcissa's drinking and depression problems. She also had no idea about what Draco now thought of his own so called 'laid out future'… and he planned to keep it that way.

"Well, you do look kind of pale," replied Pansy, but then quickly added, "I mean, paler than usual. And, I think you've lost a lot of weight over the summer. Draco, is there anything wrong that you aren't telling me about?"

With an expression on his face of what he hoped was confusion, Draco replied, "Pansy, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just fine. In fact. . ."

Looking unconvinced, she interrupted, "But you. . ."

"Look, the reason why I look kind of pale, is probably because I stayed mostly indoors in the summer, not getting much sun," he quickly broke in.

"Ah huh, ah huh. . ." Pansy nodded, agreeing with his excuse, but she quickly inquired, "Then what about your rapid weight loss?"

"Oh that. . . well. . . I guess I exercised and played Quidditch outside a lot over the past two months," he replied much faster than he should have.

"Draco. . ." Pansy started to say, as she tried to find the correct words to use before continuing, "You JUST said that you didn't get too much sunlight, but then you also just said that you got too much exercise outside. What. . ."

Realizing his little 'mistake', Draco quickly interrupted, "Oh shit! Pansy. . . I would really like to sit and chat with you, but I just remembered. . . I was supposed to meet Snape about 15 minutes ago, to discuss. . ."

"To discuss. . . ?" Pansy questionally repeated with her eyebrows raised, waiting for him to finish his new excuse.

"To discuss. . . to discuss. . . to discuss my duties as the new Slytherin Head!" he finished, feeling satisfied with his answer.

Pansy's sharp and stabbing blue eyes were on Draco as he quickly got up from the breakfast table and turned towards the direction of where the tall wooden doors of the hall stood. While strolling swiftly away from the Slytherin table, Draco turned his head back just for a moment to face Pansy, and he called out, "I'll see you later!"

With that said, the cunning pureblood made his way out of the Great Hall, and into the Entrance Hall. He stopped suddenly when he had approached the foot of the Grand Staircase and had looked down at his silver wristwatch.

'8:13 a.m.,' it said.

'I still have about 45 minutes before my first class starts,' noted Draco. 'What am I supposed to do for 45 minutes? I can't go back to eating breakfast, or Pansy'll keep pestering me with her questions.'

Suddenly, voices from up above could be heard approaching the top of the Grand Staircase.

'God. . . it sounds like Granger,' he observed after a moment, as the voices and the sounds of footsteps came closer. 'And it sounds like Longbottom and that other weird, blond chick is with her as well. I better leave now, before I have ANOTHER awkward run-in with Hermione. It seems like that's the only thing that has been happening to me lately when I'm around her.'

Within 5 minutes, Draco was already making his way down a corridor to the left of the Grand Staircase. He could only just make out the 'trio's' voices and their conversation as they stepped off the staircase, and began to cross to the other side of the Entrance Hall.

"'Mione. . . when is it exactly that you are going to try to become friends again with Ron, Harry, Ginny and Padma?" he heard Neville ask.

The tall, handsome Slytherin abruptly stopped walking, as he tried to get a better ear into their conversation.

"Never," came the barely audible reply, which without a doubt belonged to Hermione.

'Hmm. . .' Draco thought, feeling rather interested in what was currently being said.

". . .how pissed off you are right now," Draco caught Neville saying. "But, what if Ron and Harry break up with Ginny and Padma. . . then would you try to talk to them?"

"Neville," came Hermione's tired and exasperated voice. To Draco, however, she sounded quite frustrated and aggravated. "No. . . I am NEVER going to talk to them. . . no matter what happens. Look, I don't need them in my life anymore. . ."

She had said more, but Draco could hear no more from them, for they had just entered the Great Hall. The volume of the ringing, humming and echoes of noisy glasses, cutlery, laughter and talk overtook the volume of their voices, so no more could be heard.

Shaking his head in confusion and in bafflement, Draco resumed walking down the corridor. All was quiet, but the sounds of his footsteps bouncing off of each wall. The absence of the students and teachers soon made him realize that nearly everyone must be enjoying their breakfast in the Great Hall. Even the fine and elegant portraits along the walls were quiet and characterless, for their inhabitants were off visiting each other, or off enjoying the morning some other places.

'Knowing Pansy and how she can be sometimes, I'm certain that it will be nearly impossible to hide everything from her,' he thought, as the long corridor became slightly narrower and darker. There were now fewer torches along the walls that lit the hallway as Draco walked further on. 'She and most of the other Slytherins expect me to be something I don't want to be. . . I can't possibly let her, or any of the other Slytherins know that. Jeez. . . hiding all this shit from people is a lot harder than I thought.'

The passageway made a sharp right turn, before coming to a dead-end. Draco was left facing a wall a couple of meters away from him.

Down below him however, was a steep set of stairs that dropped down to the school dungeons below.

Making his way down the cold stone steps, and onto the dungeon floor below, Draco found himself thinking out of curiosity, 'Now I wonder WHAT is going on with those Gryfinndors these days. I remember clearly when the sorting hat requested us to stop letting ourselves be separated with each other, just because we were sorted into different houses. That was in the beginning of 5th year, and even till now, the teachers have been encouraging that. But, it's really weird and funny how the Gryfinndor house slowly seems to be falling apart. I must find out why exactly Granger is so upset at Weasley and Potter.'

To many people, the dark school dungeons felt quite cold, damp, and miserable. Draco, however, felt no difference in the atmosphere, as he made his way down a new corridor. As he made his way down the hall, he found himself suddenly feeling the emotion of sympathy. . . a feeling that he wasn't very familiar with.

'Gee. . . I can't help feeling sorry for Hermione sometimes. She never really did look too happy when she used to be with Potter and Weasley. Especially with Ron for some reason. And Potter's such a jerk too,' he thought. 'At least now she has better friends. . . although one of them DOES happen to be Longbottom.'

He stopped suddenly, by a stretch of bare, stonewall.

"Silver-tongued," he said aloud. . . and within seconds, a stone door concealed in the wall slid open.

The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough walls and ceiling, from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of him, and because most of the Slytherins were eating breakfast in the Great Hall, no one was sitting around in the carved chairs.

However, Draco headed toward a pair of chairs set directly in front of the fire, and they happened to be the two only occupied chairs. In fact, he noticed that other than him and the two other Slytherins currently occupying those two chairs, there was no one else in sight, and the entire room was vacant.

(Author's Note: All the descriptions of the Slytherin common room, were not created by me. . . they were taken directly from the book: Harry Potter and The Chamber Of Secrets, which rightfully belongs to J.K. Rowling.)

"Crabbe. . . Goyle," Draco spoke, as he approached them. "It's so great to see you guys again!"

"Definitely," agreed Goyle, as he gave the Slytherin blond a playful punch on the shoulder. However, Draco couldn't help wincing, for both Crabbe and Goyle were terribly strong, even when they tried not to be.

"How've you been?" asked Crabbe, as Draco took a seat beside him. He still appeared to be a lot taller and muscular than Draco.

"Not bad, not bad," he replied. "You guys?"

"Same," Goyle responded.

Draco noticed that although Crabbe was still a lot taller than him, he was finally nearing Goyle's height. He also noticed some other changes in the both of them; during the end of 5th year and also over the summer, they had both grown taller and slightly leaner, instead of the usual bulky weight that their past under-developed bodies used to drag around. Now however, they were not _too _muscular or brawny, for they had grown quite well into their sixteen year old selves. They were still extraordinary strong for teenagers though. He also noticed that they had tanned up a fair amount.

"So how's your mother doing?" Crabbe asked curiously, as he lifted up his feet and rested them on the footstool in front of his chair.

"Umm. . ."

Draco was left feeling completely caught off-guard by this question.

'How the hell does he know about my mother?' he asked himself, slowly feeling more and more upset, panicked, and even scared. 'No one's supposed to know.'

He didn't exactly know why he himself was making this whole thing such a big deal. Either it was because he was in denial of this whole situation, or maybe because he felt ashamed and embarrassed of his own mother, he didn't exactly know. But he did know that what went on in the Malfoy Manor, were things that he really did not want to talk about. . . even to Crabbe and Goyle.

"Uhhh. . . what are you talking about?" he asked Crabbe. He made sure to have his face looking puzzled, as if not knowing what was going on.

"Oh, come on Draco," spoke Goyle from Crabbe's right, sounding a little exasperated. "Don't be so slow."

"How is your mother doing?" repeated Crabbe, speaking louder and clearer than before.

"Uhhh. . . she's doing fine, thanks," lied Draco.

And then a moment later, he added, "I mean, why shouldn't she be alright?"

Crabbe and Goyle exchanged worried glances, before Goyle replied, "Well. . . Narcissa didn't reply a single one of the owls sent by my mother.-"

"Or from my mother," added Crabbe.

". . .and we just wanted to know if she was fine," continued Goyle.

"Yah, well. . ."

But Draco was able to save up his words, for the silence was soon broken.

"My house felt so quiet during the summer for some reason," commented Crabbe, as he started to absentmindedly pull out the chair stuffing from a large hole torn at the right side of the furniture.

"Yaaaah right," Goyle said sarcastically, turning to Crabbe. "A family like yours. . . quiet!"

He let out a deep hearty laugh, just at the thought of it.

But Crabbe had a very serious look on his face as he said, "No. . . seriously. I know it may sound REALLY weird. . . since we're talking about MY family here-"

Draco laughed at this, while he stared transfixed at Crabbe distractedly making the hole in the side of his chair bigger.

"-but ever since my Dad's been locked up in Azkaban, it's been. . . well. . . kinda awkward in my household," he continued on.

"Awkward?" Draco questioned.

"Yah," replied Crabbe. "It's really weird, cuz all of my family members barely spoke over the summer. . . even the twins."

"Oh yah," Goyle said, suddenly remembering. "How ARE your sisters. . . Beth and Amy?"

"I don't know," Crabbe replied truthfully. "I mean, usually. . . those two never shut up. . . but ever since my dad's been captured. . . they, and my mom, just stopped talking all of a sudden.

"Hmm. . . that is weird," Goyle said thoughtfully. A sickening crunching sound erupted as he cracked his knuckles. "So they barely spoke to you when you went home for the summer?"

"Barely," Crabbe confirmed, after flinching at the sound. "I don't know. . . it's like they ACTUALLY miss having my father around to beat and abuse them."

"So, did you go anywhere for the summer break?" Draco asked, as an attempt to change the subject. The very topic of parents mistreating their children gave him a very uneasy feeling inside.

"Of course, of course," Crabbe replied grinning. Withdrawed some of my gold from Gringotts, and then soon found myself talking a portkey for a 5-week stay in Germany."

"Really?" Goyle asked. "Why Germany?'

"Well. . .my family's been to nearly every other country in the world except for Germany. . . so I thought, 'Why not?' I mean, my mansion can get very boring sometimes, so I just packed up and left."

"Who'd you stay with while you were up there?" asked Goyle.

"Oh, come on Goyle," Crabbe said, trying to sound patient. "I stayed with. . . you know. . . with some of our. . . connections."

"Ohhhh!" Draco and Goyle both chorused, just realizing what he meant.

"You stayed with the Rookwoods then?" Draco asked, just to make sure.

"Yah," answered Crabbe. "Nice folks, the Rookwoods. At least THEY spoke to me, even though THEIR dad's also in Azkaban."

"What about you?" Draco asked, turning to Goyle. He eyed his tanned skin, before continuing, "Where did you go?"

"Me? Well, Sherry pissed me off, so me, my brother John, and a bunch of our other friends stayed up at our beach house," he answered.

Crabbe laughed, as he asked, "Why do you have to call her 'Sherry'? Why can't you just call her 'Mom'?"

"Because I like to pretend that she's not my mom," Goyle explained.

Draco shifted in his chair uneasily, but he tried to look like as if nothing was bothering him. . . even though there was.

Goyle then turned to him and asked, "And where the hell were you all summer? I tried owling you like a dozen times before I left. . . trying to get you to come with us."

"Oh. . . sorry about that," he apologized. "I had things to do. . ."

Crabbe and Goyle exchanged curious glances, but they kept quiet, for they knew Draco long enough to know not to pry.

"We better go now," Goyle suddenly told them, as he got up from his chair.

Looking down at his silver wristwatch, Draco said, "We only have about 5 minutes before our first lesson starts. . . we better hurry."

With that, Crabbe swung his long legs off the footstool and stood up. Draco followed suit, and all three Slytherins made their way across the common room.

"Aren't you guys hungry?" Draco suddenly asked them. He could feel his stomach growling inside.

As the large stone door opened up in front of them, Crabbe replied, "Not really. . . I dunno. . . I feel like I have much more important things to do these days, instead of just stuffing my face all day long."

"Right," Draco was heard saying, as the stone door slid shut behind them.

* * *

"What are you three talking about?" Pansy asked, as she approached where Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were seated. "From where I stood when I first walked in. . . it kinda looked like you guys were arguing about something. What's it about? It must be something serious and important." 

As Draco scooted over to the right, allowing space for Pansy and her school bag to be seated, he muttered, "No. . . nothing important."

It was around noon, and practically the entire school had gathered in the Great Hall for lunch. Compared to the dull and slightly cloudy morning that they had had, it was quite radiant now. The bright and intense sunlight that streamed through the Enchanted Ceiling and down to the staff, students and the house tables below, finally stirred awake the isolated energy that hid inside each of them during the dull morning lessons that had wore on earlier.

The meal was just beginning to start when Pansy chose to show up, so she was not too late. The rest of the school however, were already digging into their food eagerly in a new burst of energy, received somehow, when the sun broke through the clouds, changing the school's atmosphere completely.

"No, seriously. . ." Pansy spoke, turning to look at Draco, while also loading up her plate with fresh garden salad. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Seriously? . . . Well, if you really wanna know. . ." but Goyle was cut off by Draco.

"We were discussing the things that we think make a girl really hot."

Crabbe and Goyle sniggered, as Pansy playfully slapped Draco on the arm. As she did so, the fork that he was holding accidentally got knocked out of his hand. It flew backwards, hitting a tiny Hufflepuff first year straight on the back of the head. This made the guys laugh even harder, as the poor 11-yr old rubbed the back of his head with a pained, but also scared expression on his face.

"You bums. . ." Pansy teased, laughing. "Well. . . what did you guys come up with?"

"Well. . ." Crabbe started to say, as he, Goyle and Draco exchanged amused looks.

"You know what?" Pansy interrupted, as she put the glass that she was about to drink from back down on to the table. "I don't think I wanna know. . . cuz I probably already do anyways."

"Okay. . . what do you know?" asked Goyle, looking at her uncertainly.

"Well. . ." she started to say, choosing her words carefully as she spoke. "I know that the only things that all you perverted guys look for in a girl. . . is her breasts and her ass."

While both Draco and Goyle chocked on to their food, Crabbe howled with laughter, and he burst out, "You got that right!"

"Disgusting!" Pansy scolded, with an aghast look on her face.

While Crabbe and Goyle laughed, Draco, wiping himself up with a napkin, told her reassuringly, "We're only joking. It's just you girls that think that that's ALL we look for. . . but there's a lot more that you girls don't know about us guys."

". . .Even though the ass IS a very important thing to us," Goyle said, laughing, which caused even more glares thrown at his direction.

"No, but seriously. . . a girl's gotta have a pretty face," Crabbe told them, as Goyle finally calmed down.

"No duh," mumbled Goyle, but he continued more seriously, "She also has to have a good sense of humour."

"That's true. . . that's true," agreed Draco nodding. Before taking a loud, crunching bite from a pickle, he continued, "But to me, a girl is not hot, unless she's really smart."

Crabbe and Goyle suddenly laughed at this.

"What's so funny?" asked Pansy.

"You've got to be joking. . . right?" Goyle questioned, still laughing, as he stared at Draco.

"No. . . why would I be joking?" he replied.

"Well. . . what the hell does smartness have to do with anything these days?" Crabbe asked him.

Why _did_ he find smarter girls more attractive?

"Well. . ." Draco started to explain, as he thought about it. "A smart girl means a more interesting girl. I mean. . . I'd rather be going out with a chick who can hold up an interesting conversation with me, rather then with a dumb blonde who's only pretty but nothing else. You see where I'm going with this?"

Crabbe and Goyle nodded and continued to eat, but Pansy, looking offended and also suspicious at the same time, quickly inquired, "Am I that dumb blond that you are referring to? Oh. . . I TOTALLY see where YOU'RE going with this."

"What? No! I-"

But Pansy was growing angrier by the second, as she kept speaking.

"Am I boring? Are you saying that you'd rather be with someone else who's smarter!"

"No! Wait! Pansy! That's not what I meant!" the handsome blond interjected. "I like you just the way you are!"

But Pansy had now completely stopped eating, and was still looking quite suspicious and doubtful.

So, Draco quickly turned to Crabbe and Goyle, and exclaimed, "A little help here!"

"Oh. . . . . . . right! Pansy. . . don't worry about it. He was only saying how he wishes his future girlfriend, or his dream and ideal girl will be like in the future," Goyle told her, trying to sound reassuring.

While Pansy's eyebrows jumped at hearing this, Draco and Crabbe shook their heads in dismay and in disappointment.

Draco muttered, "Goyle, you dumbass."

He then glanced over at Crabbe for some better and more decent support.

"Ummm. . ." Crabbe started, as he quickly racked his brain for a good subject- changing topic. Pansy was still glaring at Draco, who was now bending his head down low, pretending to eat. "Guess what I heard today?"

"What'd you hear?" Goyle asked. "Oh. . . is it about that rumor we heard today during Runes?"

"Uh huh," Crabbe said, nodding.

"What rumor?" Pansy asked, suddenly sitting up more. The expression of distrust on her face had suddenly vanished, now replaced by great interest.

'Augh. . . women and their gossip,' thought Draco, feeling slightly annoyed as he watched Pansy growing more eager by the second.

However, he still couldn't help feeling slightly intrigued at what Crabbe was planning to use as a good subject-changer.

"Well. . ." Crabbe told them, looking very pleased that Pansy was no longer upset. "I heard. . . you know that Gryfinndor mudblood?"

Draco suddenly winced at the sound of the word 'mudblood'.

"Well. . . I heard that Granger isn't as goody-goody and as saintly as she appears to be."

"Ohhh!" exclaimed Pansy, finally realizing what he was talking about. "Yah. . . I heard the rumor too."

"Heard what?" asked Draco, now feeling very curious. He also felt a little angry and putout that he was the only one not to know.

"Who'd you hear it from?" Goyle asked Pansy, completely ignoring Draco's question. "Crabbe and I heard it in Runes, while eavesdropping on a group of Hufflepuffs."

"Well then. . . how come I didn't hear anything in Runes?"

"Because Draco. . . you actually DO your work in lessons," came Goyle's reply.

"Well, I heard it shortly after breakfast, right after the whole school had witnessed the fight," Pansy said, replying Goyle's previous question.

"What fight?" all three guys asked at the same time.

"Oh, right," Pansy said, suddenly remembering. "Draco. . . you left right before it even started, and you two-" she gestured towards Crabbe and Goyle, "-weren't even at breakfast this morning at all."

"What fight?" all three guys repeated.

Lunch was now beginning to end, and the Great Hall was already starting to slowly empty out. Some students and staff members were heading to their afternoon lessons.

"Well, to make a long story short," she told them, as she too, grabbed her bag and stood up from the table. "Apparently, Scarhead, Weasley, and Weasley's sister Weasley, were talking behind mudblood's back-" Draco winced. "-which upset Longbottom and the weird blond girl very much."

Crabbe, Goyle and Draco nodded their heads, motioning for Pansy to continue. They had already followed her out of the Great Hall and into the Entrance Hall, where they had now stopped walking, waiting for her to continue.

"So they stood up, walked over to them, started to tell them off, and before you know it, cursing, slapping and even spitting were thrown at each other. Quite shameful, really," she said, finishing her story. While adjusting her bag over her right shoulder, she continued, "I guess they must've really angered the two Weasley's, Potter and even Padma, because they've started to spill Hermione's 'big secret' all morning to the entire student body. That's how I found out."

"Well. . . is ANYONE going to tell me what the rumor is?" Draco asked, by now feeling very impatient.

"Sweetie. . . don't get angry," Pansy said laughing. "I don't EXACTLY know. . . but it's something about how the only reason Granger dated Viktor Krum, was because he paid her WELL for… sex."

"Oh my God!" Draco burst out in shock at hearing this.

"I know!" Crabbe agreed.

"Apparently, Granger didn't even really need the money," she continued. "She just needed some reassurance about herself since she had a very low self-esteem."

"Oh my God!" Draco again exclaimed.

He was not only completely shocked by the news, but also utterly disgusted.

'I can't believe someone like Granger could stoop so low,' he thought with distaste, now feeling resentful towards her. 'How sad is that?'

"Yah. . . I also heard that Harry, Ron, Ginny and Padma had to ditch her, because Granger was turning into quite a whore and they didn't like that," Goyle told them. "I don't know. . . seems kind of hard to believe. . . but I mean, how can a person like her still stay such a goody-goody up till now? I don't know. . . to me. . . this is the kind of thing that should always be suspected from a girl who always tries too hard to make everyone look at her as a perfect person. I mean, she's now gone off into prostitution now. . . what does that tell you?"

Before any of them could even think or say anything more, the loud, echoing bell had rung overhead, signaling the start of the afternoon lessons.

"Oh shit!" Goyle exclaimed, as all 4 of them raced down the hall towards their next class. "Why do we always have to be late!"

* * *

"Class!" Professor Sinistra suddenly called out, trying to get the attention of all the students around her. 

Draco shook his head, as he let his mind return back to the present.

Because her soft voice had abruptly cut through the silent and still air, all of the students were startled, and they quickly turned to face her.

"For next class, we will begin studying the functions of the new magic telescopes that Professor Dumbledore kindly was able to get for us," she continued, when she got most of everyone's attention. "You may all be dismissed."

As soon as this was said, the Slytherin and the Gryfinndor students began to look for their own friends, before exiting the tower deck.

'What a day it has been,' he thought to himself, as he tried to locate the tall doors. 'And now I'm standing here in the strangest astronomy lesson.'

Even after blinking several times, Draco was still gazing into the darkness of the night. The moon was presently hiding behind tufts of black shadowy clouds, so very little of its silver light shone down on the land, making it quite difficult to see.

'I'd actually rather see nothing at all right now,' he suddenly realized. 'For some reason, I prefer the dark. . . makes me feel better.'

It was true, what he thought. He just realized that because he couldn't see because of the dark, he felt more at peace. . . he liked things better unseen. The darkness of the night hovering over the land, felt a lot like a blanket that covered him in comfort.

'This is a really nice place to just come and hang out by yourself,' he thought. 'I guess astronomy lessons aren't as bad as I thought they would be.'

* * *

Author's Note: Well everyone… I will TOTALLY understand if I get some hate reviews… I KNOW I deserve it. You have all waited SO long for an update… and what do I do? I deliver one of my worst-ever written chapters to you guys after such a long wait. But don't worry… I HAD to put this crappy chapter in to wrap up some stuff… but now I have the entire plot and story line on track. I will try not to disappoint you guys… I reassure you that my next chapter will probably be A LOT better than this one. Again, thank you… everyone… you have NO idea what you readers all mean to me… you guys are great…

Luv ya!


End file.
